


Lotor One Shot Collection

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: Just a collection of some one shots and what not I have of our favourite purple elf Prince.





	1. A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Buuk: is something I made up (word stolen from this wonderful website http://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/ from the Drule section) basically it’s the Galra equivalent to shoulder wars.  
> Pomoron Federation: Another thing I made up, basically a rival Empire from a far away galaxy that Zarkon destroys.

A young boy dashed down the metallic hall creating a hollowing ringing with each step. Compared to the soldiers he past he’d almost be considered a dwarf in stature. The boys silver hair barely went past his pointed ears. He had chose to wear the colours of his father’s Empire, in an attempt to appease him, but unfortunately for the boy he never received any type of approval.

  
The soldiers in charge of watching the young Prince let him scurry off into the sentry maintenance room. His eyes beamed towards one of the decommissioned sentries; today prince Lotor would finally have someone, well something, to call a friend. He set to work and opened up one of the sentries and began. It didn’t take long for the bright prince to reconfigure the processor and place it inside the sentry. The child watched excitedly as he turned the sentry on.

  
“Hello there, my name is Lotor, and you’re going to be my new friend.” The child smiled towards the sentry as it sat up.

  
“Hello Lotor I am sentry #1981, would you like to play a game?” Monotone and lifeless was the response Lotor received.

  
“I think I’ll give you a new name though, maybe Drule.” The young Prince grabbed the sentry’s hand and began dragging it behind him.

  
“I am Drule, would you like to play a game?” Lotor smiled at the sentry, excited to finally have more than just his governess. He and the sentry began to terrorize the Galra foot soldiers in charge of escorting the Prince.

  
“Oh I have a great idea Drule! We’ll get my guards to play buuk with us. I’ve never actually gotten to play before, no one has ever wanted to play with me before you see.” Lotor found himself to be much more talkative with his new friend, something he found quite calming. Even thinking about all the times the commander’s children would come visit Central Command, only to ignore him and play amongst each other.

  
“Buuk?” The sentry asked in seeming confusion.

  
“It’s a game, you get two teams of two, one on each other shoulders and run into each other really fast. Whoever is left standing is the winner.” Lotor smiled, he had never had a chance to play the game before. He had always watched the other commander’s children play it, but no one ever invited him to join. When Lotor would ask to join they would all walk away silently, breaking the young Prince’s heart. Little did he know, that their silence was an order from his Emperor father, Zarkon.

  
“Zeg, Vhek come here we’re going to play buuk!” The child commanded, the two guards looked between each other nervously but agree. Lotor scrambled up Drule with difficulty, but eventually he seats himself on the sentry’s shoulders and looks towards Zeg and Vhek. The two guards nervously looked between each other, Zeg climbing onto of Vhek’s shoulders. They easily towered over Lotor and Drule, but Lotor still planned on victory.

  
“Ready, set…” Lotor grinned, he never before got to experience playing with others and he was beginning to enjoy it.

“Go!” Lotor shouted, and as he did Drule began to charge forwards, meanwhile Vhek hesitated. Vhek’s hesitation would be his downfall as Drule collided with him, creating a pile of bodies and metal. Somehow Lotor had managed to wind up on the bottom of this pile and Zeg and Vhek quickly scrambled off of him, nervously awaiting retaliation for landing on the Prince. To their surprise Lotor just laughed and smiled.

“That was great! We should go again.” The young boy boomed, excitedly getting up and attempting to climb onto Drule’s shoulders again.

“Prince Lotor we really shouldn’t do this again if you get hurt—“ Zeg cautiously said, hoping the Prince would listen to reason.

“Just one more time Zeg, please?” Lotor turned his head to look at the soldier, his eyes begging for just one more game. Zeg nervously looked at Vhek and sighed.

“One more time.” Zeg sighed, getting on top of Vhek’s shoulders again. Lotor happily climbed on top of Drule’s shoulders again and positioned himself.

“And this time don’t hesitate Vhek!” Lotor giggled as he shifted around to get comfortable, placing his hands on Drule’s head for support.

“Of course prince Lotor.” Vhek responded, this time he would take things more seriously for the child. The two teams began to charge one another, both parties determined to win. Lotor smiled as the two teams collided, this was the first time anyone ever played with the Prince and he was enjoying himself. The two soldiers help remove the sentry from on top of the Prince and help him stand. Lotor sighs happily, even if children his own age wanted nothing to do with him, he at least now had something to call a friend.

“You know Drule, I bet father is still gone on his war mission to destroy the Pomoron Federation.” Lotor looked up at the sentry with a devilish grin.

“Now prince Lotor you know your lord father doesn’t—“ Zeg attempted to regain control of the situation, but Lotor would not allow that.

“It doesn’t matter Zeg, my lord father won’t be back for a while anyways!” Lotor interrupted, taking Drule’s hand and making a mad dash towards the throne room. The guards nervously trailed behind, fearful of how the Emperor may act if he knew.  
Lotor stood in front of the empty throne in awe. He had always pictured himself on the throne, but he’s never had a chance to sit on it without being waved away. Now however there was no one to stop him, Lotor sat himself down, his feet unable to touch the floor underneath him. He looked up towards Drule and grinned.

“Do you want to sit here too Drule?” Lotor asked, scooting over allowing enough room for the both of them. Lotor pats the empty space beside him smiling.

“Yes prince Lotor.” The sentry sat beside him, forcing the young boy to be sandwiched between the sentry and the edge of the throne. Lotor smiled up at Drule.

“What is the meaning of this prince Lotor?” a deep voice boomed from the entrance of the throne room. Lotor’s eyes widened in fear; Zarkon had returned. Lotor gulped nervously and slid off the throne, not looking his lord father in the eye.

“I will not repeat myself to you.” Zarkon snarled glaring down at the boy and his sentry. Lotor could feel everything beginning to crash around him, and all he wanted to do was flee with Drule and find somewhere where Zarkon could never find them.

“I… I just wanted to have some fun father. I’m sorry.” Lotor muttered, terrified of looking at his father’s face and seeing what type of expression went along with such a snarl.

“Fun? What need would you have for that? Vhek take the sentry to the waste disposal unit.” Zarkon commanded. Lotor looked up at his father with pain in his eyes.

“No father I swear I’ll never do this again!” Lotor begged, tears welling in his eyes. Everything seemed to be crumbling around the young Prince, and he desperately wanted to keep his friend.

“Of course you won’t, because there will no longer be a sentry to distract you any more half-breed.” Zarkon moved the Prince out of the way and sat on his throne, “Zeg call for Haggar, I have information about the Pomoron Federation battle to discuss with her.”

“Please father don’t kill Drule—“ Lotor begged again, desperate to save his only friend. Zarkon glared down apathetically at the small child.

“Vhek take the child with you to teach him a lesson.” Zarkon ordered. Vhek looked down at the small child with a touch of a frown, but nodded in response to his Emperor’s words.

“Of course Emperor Zarkon, Vrepit Sa.” Vhek responded, taking Lotor by the arm and leading him and the sentry out of the throne room.  
Lotor sobbed the entire time Vhek led Lotor towards the disposal unit.

“It will be fine prince Lotor.” Drule attempted to comfort Lotor, but it was impossible with such monotonous words.

“No it won’t. My father is a monster.” Lotor sniffled, wiping at his tearstained face.

“You’ll make more friends I’m sure prince Lotor.” Drule replied. The young Prince looked up at his friend with sadness in his eyes. After a few more steps down the hall they reached the disposal unit.

“Please Vhek you don’t have to do this, I can hide him—“ Lotor attempted to beg Vhek before Vhek quickly cut him off.

“Prince Lotor I’m not risking my life for a sentry.” Vhek responded flatly, knowing there’d be severe consequences if he disobeyed the Emperor’s orders. Lotor watched, sobbing as Vhek opened the hatch to the disposal unit and began to shove the sentry in.

“What is the meaning of this?” A females voice rang from behind them. Lotor turned to see his governess, Dayak, standing behind them with an annoyed expression seeping from the frown lines around her mouth.

“F-Father ordered Vhek to—“ Tears streamed down the child’s face. It may not have been long but he had enjoyed his time with Drule, however his tears ceased once Dayak’s switch made contact with his shoulder.

“You leave.” She ordered Vhek, who took his leave immediately with no arguments. Once Vhek had left Dayak turned to Lotor.

“Future Blood Emperor’s do not show their grief through tears, they use it to make themselves stronger and crush their enemies. Never forget that prince Lotor.” She looked down at the boy with pity in her eyes. Lotor slowly nodded, sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Yes Dayak.” Lotor looked down at his feet, he had just wanted a friend, why did he have to be chastised so much by everyone for it?

“Excellent, now let’s go you’re extremely late for your lessons.” She responded curtly, turning on a heel and beginning to head towards Lotor’s classroom. Lotor nodded softly, following behind her with his head hung.


	2. My Little Graktam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I’m gonna go on the record with this one and state; I had this idea long before season 6 aired, and honestly I was only waiting to post the original after getting more characterization for Lotor to try have him be more in-character (since season 6 was a week away at that point for me.) Boy-o was that a mistake! I don’t care though so here is version 2.0 anyways! (Which if you’re curious about, I’ll post the summary of the original in the end notes.)
> 
> Graktam: A term I made up, it’s basically a Galra term meaning fight-spouse. A term held in high regards in Galra culture, due to the fact that normally sparring/duelling partners wind up killing each other in combat (victory or death after all.) Whilst a Graktam is a special term for those who mutually agree to let each other live (forfeiting victory or death.) Not inherently a romantic term, but it can be used as one, as most Galra couples will psychically fight/spar often.
> 
> POV: A Human woman who was taken from Earth as a child and sold into the Galra empire as a slave, eventually she is gifted to Prince Lotor by a low ranking Galra lieutenant. (I’ve also tried to keep her as blank slate as possible, to make it easier to self-insert for all you Lotor-stans. *wink wonk *)

I sighed looking out the windows of _his_  cruiser, my latest prison. However it didn’t feel like a prison, as the Prince allowed me much more freedom than any of my previous masters. He even removed my obedience collar, something that shocked me.

“I have no need for a slave, but I will take a servant.” He had told me while looking into my eyes the day I had arrived. His expression had been stern, but I could sense pity in his eyes when he looked at me. I remained on guard though, unsure of what his true intentions were. And as the time passed I found myself enjoying the company of his Generals, and even him. He treated me with more kindness than any other Galra who had owned me before. He even allowed me to learn more about the universe and other cultures, something I greatly appreciated as it helped pass the time.

These days I found myself making way towards the training deck; a place I found myself sneaking off to quite often. It reminded me of home, of the days when my mother would teach me judo for self-defence. I entered the training deck and looked up towards the ceiling to watch the stars. I frowned, not recognizing any of the constellations. Even when I’m reminded of home I’m forced to remember that I’ll never get to go home. I sighed and tied my servant gown around my legs forming a crude pair of pants, the blues and blacks that mirror prince Lotor’s own armor became muddled together.

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, picturing the steps that I used to practice daily. I was grateful for the chance to practice again. It had been so long and my body felt like it was made of rust. I found myself completely lost in thought. Moving my body back and forth, as I reminisced of what used to be. It wasn’t until I felt a hand on my shoulder that panic and instinct sunk in. I grabbed the wrist of the arm and twisted my body, grabbing the elbow and putting all of my weight into it I threw the intruder to the ground.

It wasn’t until I noticed that silver mane fly past me that I realized what I had done; I just threw my master, prince Lotor, to the floor. I felt fear engulf my entire body as I stood there trembling, terrified of the consequences to my instincts. I watched as his body slammed against the ground. I gulped; surely this will be my end.

His expression said otherwise, in fact he seemed more shocked than I was. I carefully watched him stand up, my body continuing to tremble as he got up and brushed off his uniform. When he looked towards me I looked away, was he going to beat me? Kill me? I had no idea, but my body screamed at me to run as far away as possible before it was too late. But where would I run? Nowhere on his ship was out of his reach.

“I’m surprised, I never expected you to be able to throw someone twice your size.” I could feel him looking down at me with amusement on his face, at least I assume amusement from the tone of his voice, but I dared not look up to find out. He must have noticed how hard I began to tremble in front of him.

“Relax, please. It was my fault for not announcing my presence.” He lifted my chin to look at his face, he almost seemed concerned at my fear, “I thought we had moved past this?”

Yes, we had. Lotor had showed me a softer side to him, a softer side of the Galra, but still I couldn’t control how my body feared repercussion. How it remembered every strike that was ever thrown against it before, and how it scarred and weakened from those strikes. How it desperately wanted to flee. All I could do was give the Prince a small nod and look down. However he forced my gaze again, capturing my chin in his hand, this time keeping it there so I could not look away. I looked into his eyes; those beautiful blue irises captivating me and for a moment I let myself be lost in them.

“Yes, I’m sorry master—“ I started to apologize, before the Prince cut me off.

“There is no need to call me by that title, Lotor will suffice.” He flashed a smile towards me and I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. After another agonizing second he finally released my chin and I could look away with ease again.

“I’m sorry Lotor, I just--- my body just reacted.” I stammered out.

“It’s quite alright, I’m impressed you were even able to move me.” He replied politely eyeing me up and down, and now that he mentioned it I too was a bit surprised; I was just barely tall enough to look at his chest at my eye level.

“It’s all about using your opponent’s center of gravity against them.” I laughed nervously, who was I to lecture the Prince on how to throw someone? Of course he would know how. To my surprise he nodded in response, as if I had actually taught him something he didn’t already know.

“But who am I to tell you.” Another nervous laugh escaped my lips as I kept my eyes off of him. Lotor reached for my hand this time and I lifted my eyes to his again.

“Nonsense, I’m sure Earth has many unique styles of fighting. In fact I’d like to see what else you know.” Lotor grinned down at me, flashing his fangs and causing another blush to rise onto my cheeks.

“I-- well it’s been so long that I’m worried that I won’t be very a good sparring partner.” I stammered looking down at my feet, I had only just started practicing again and without a partner it was difficult. I heard a sigh escape the Prince’s lips and I bit mine in response.

“I expect when you feel confident enough, that you’ll be more willing to show me what you’re capable of.” His gaze met mine until I noticed his eyes travel further down, lingering on my body, “however in the meantime I’ll look into finding you more suitable attire.”

“More suitable attire?” I blinked in confusion, looking down at my clothes.

“Of course. This attire doesn’t quite seem like it’s made to fight in?” He smirked down at me, forcing another blush onto my face.

“Ah- well—no I suppose it doesn’t.” I untied the gown and let it fall around my ankles. Lotor smirked at my nervous expression.

“Fear not, I promise I won’t be too rough with you during our first match.” I gulped looking at the Prince in his eyes. No malice, but there was something, curiosity? No something else, something I couldn’t quite place my finger on.

“O-Of course prince Lotor.” I replied. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, having the Prince be my sparring partner.

“Did I not tell you to address me as Lotor?” I gulped as he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I—yes, Lotor. It just feels strange.” I looked up towards him and he seemed confused by my words, “I’m your servant after all, it just is strange to not uphold your title when I address you.” Lotor’s seemed to be contemplating what I had told him, his eyes narrowed in thought. I bit my lip again, unsure if he took this as an insult or...

“Then perhaps _your_  title needs to change my little _Graktam._ ” I swallowed the lump in my throat, what was the Prince trying to imply here.

“I—I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean Lotor?” The space between us was slowly closing as he moved closer towards me. I tried to remember that word; I know I had read it before, but where? Another sigh escaped the Prince’s lips and I worried I was running his patience thin. However that worry subsided when he took my hand. Another blush came across my face as I glanced down at his hand; how massive it was holding my own; his thumb gently rubbed over my scarred knuckles.

“I believe you would find the best translation to be: fight-spouse.” His face displayed a smug smirk as he looked down at me.

“But why would you want to call me that?” A deep chuckle escaped his lips and I couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t often that he would open himself like this, let his guard down. Lotor leaned down closer, towering over me. Yet I didn’t feel trapped, I felt sheltered.

“Galra customs would normally dictate that sparring partners fight to the death, however a _Graktam_  is a term used for those who have mutually agreed to spare the others life.” Realization hit me as I remembered what else that term is used for.

“You’re leaving out the part about how it’s also used between couples.” I could only imagine how red my cheeks were. Lotor raised an eyebrow, smirking down at me.

“That can be a topic for another day my little _Graktam_ , I have a meeting with my generals to attend to for now.” He took my hand again, placing a gentle kiss against my scarred knuckles before taking his leave. I was left bewildered, what could I have possibly gotten myself into with the Prince of the Galra Empire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wound up WAAAY different than the original. The original was actually a mini series with a half developed OC that I eventually stopped working on (curse the wild emotional rollercoaster that Season 6 put me through.) She had virtually the same backstory as POV 2.0, only at one point she was gifted to lieutenant Thace and he eventually decided to use her as a covert spy for the BoM (not an official Blade, just a spy for them,) and eventually sending her off to prince Lotor.
> 
> The original was going to start almost the same, and after she threw Lotor he was going to be extremely impressed and ask her for a spar. She reluctantly agrees, only this time around Lotor wasn’t caught off guard and he managed to do the same flip back against her. Though with his strength it winds up chucking her into a wall, and dislocating her shoulder. Lotor was going to be worried and have her sent off to the medical bay, but she just braced herself and reset her shoulder in front of him, screaming in pain in the process.  
> Honestly can’t remember exactly what I had planned after that, but that is the gist of the original.


	3. You Catch on Quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Lotor x Reader, this is a sequel to "My Little Graktam" requested by fictionalfics on tumblr.
> 
> A/N So can anyone tell I love me a good little cliffhanger? Cause I love cliffhangers. Also this would have been out sooner if I wasn’t having to rewatch, pause, and rewatch that Lotor introduction scene who am I kidding though I loved listening to Lotor taunt Throk
> 
> POV: A Human woman who was taken from Earth as a child and sold into the Galra empire as a slave, eventually she is gifted to Prince Lotor by a low ranking Galra lieutenant. (I’ve also tried to keep her as blank slate as possible, to make it easier to self-insert for all you Lotor-stans. *wink wonk *)
> 
> Graktam - A term I made up please refer to the first part for the definition.
> 
> Lastly, this wound up way longer than I had thought it’d be, 2853 words to be exact.

I couldn’t look him in the eye, this wasn’t the talk I imagined us having. I flinched slightly as he placed the metal collar around my neck. It wasn’t long after he had gone to the control deck to attend to his Generals that he summoned me there as well; he warned me of needing to return to the Central Command Ship. That the witch Haggar had summoned him, telling him that his father was injured and he needed to return to the center of the Empire to act as Emperor pro tem until his father could return.

“Do you trust me?” I shrunk into myself further. It was beginning to be difficult to trust him; one moment he’s calling me his little _Graktam_ , and the next he’s forcing me back into my shackles. I stayed silent, unsure of how to respond. I felt his finger guide my chin upwards to look at him, but I averted my eyes; I could feel his intense stare on me. I wanted to trust him, but feeling the cold of the metal collar against my flesh made me question if I should.

“My little _Graktam_ please understand this is just for appearances.” He started, pulling the collars remote out of his pocket and my body froze; remembering all the times my previous masters would use it as punishment. He pressed the button and I let out a small cry. It took a few moments for the tension in my muscles to subside and to realize that no harm had actually come to me. That he hadn’t even turned the collar on.

“How cruel, you could have mentioned that to start with.” I glared up at him; I could tell there was disappointment in his eyes at my reaction.

“I thought you would have more faith in me.” Lotor replied taking my hand. I tried ignoring the stares coming from his Generals, the gossiping whispers escaping Ezor’s lips. I couldn’t make out much of what she was saying, but I could tell from her lips moving that she used the word _mate_. Another blush crept over my cheeks when I caught that.

“Prin—“

“Lotor.” He replied cutting me off. I wonder if his Generals had noticed the blush deepening on my face. Ezor’s little smirk and continued whispers to Narti said she clearly noticed. Acxa however was preoccupied with something on the monitor, and Zethrid tried to pay no mind to the Prince’s antics.

“I’m sorry _Lotor_ , my body just… reacted.” I looked down towards our feet.

“It’s quite alright, I’m the one who should be apologizing.” He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I let the corners of my mouth turn into a small smile, “Zethrid set course for Central Command.”

“Yes prince Lotor.” Zethrid replied standing up straight and placing her fist on her chest. She quickly turned towards the ships controls and began preparing for departure.

“Now my little _Graktam_ , it’d be wise to just keep your head down and silent whilst we’re at the Central Command Ship. Best not to arose suspicion from those who would wish to do you harm.” Lotor stepped closer to me and I tilted my head.

“But why would anyone want to harm the Prince’s slave—“ I began.

“You are far from a slave. If any of my father’s commanders had an inkling towards the true nature of our relationship, I fear something terrible may befall you.” I had begun to suspect the Prince’s interest in me was for more than just a sparring partner, I just couldn’t believe it though.

“True nature? What are you trying to imply Lotor?” For once it was my turn to ask the coy question.

“Isn’t it obvious? He wants you as his mate.” Ezor interrupted, receiving a dissatisfied look from her Prince. Zethrid snickered from behind the controls, facing away from everyone. Acxa gave Ezor a disapproving look forcing Ezor to lift her hands in defense, “what? I can’t help it that she’s too oblivious and needed someone to say it out loud.”

“Ezor.” Lotor warned. It’s not that I was oblivious; it was just something I couldn’t fathom as possible. Lotor turned his attention back to me.

My face must have been as red as a fiery sun because Lotor’s shit eating smirk would not subside. I felt his arm snake around my waist pulling me closer to his body, easily caging me against him. I looked up at him, into those deep blue pools. He was an enigma. I could never truly tell what he was thinking, or wanted, but in this moment I thought I had the right impression. I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. This time it was his turn to turn a slightly darker shade of mauve.

“On Earth we do that as a sign of affection.” I smiled towards him.

“Hmm…” Lotor seemed to muse some thoughts before continuing, “I’ll have to show you the different ways Galra show affection once we’re finished at the Central Command Ship.” My eyes widened. I wasn’t sure what he was implying, but judging by Acxa’s blushed face; and Zethrid and Ezor’s mutual shit eating grins that it was going to be something more sexual than affectionate.

“We have arrived prince Lotor.” Zethrid stated from behind the controls. Lotor turned his attention away from me towards the massive space station floating aimlessly through the cosmos. I stared at the large ship, trembling slightly. I felt the Prince’s grip tighten on me, almost as if to comfort my trembling body.

“All will be fine. Now Narti send them a transmission letting them know that we’ve arrived.” Lotor stated, Narti nodded and began the transmission. As the ship docked I worried about the possibilities of what could happen if I was caught with my obedience collar turned off, but I decided to push that to the back of my mind. Knowing if I dwell too much on it I may wind up slipping up and being found out.

I trailed behind Lotor as we made our way towards the arena. The last time I was there my previous master threatened to toss me into it and watch the witch’s creations tear me apart. I gulped nervously. Lotor seemed to pay no attention to my nerves, but I suppose he couldn’t otherwise it would garner suspicion from the other Galra. He continued to guide me towards the slave box, the part of the arena where slaves were permitted to watch from.

“I’ll return shortly.” No affection, just icy words. I frowned slightly and nodded, doing my best to stay silent as instructed. I looked up as he walked away, and all I could hope for was that we could leave this place safely. I glanced around at the few others; there were a handful of different peoples. I recognized one of them as an Olkari. All of them were dressed in tattered rags, while I was dressed much more eloquently in the blues and blacks of Lotor’s colours. I bit my lip; many of the slaves had burn scars around their necks from their collars being overused.

“So even the Prince takes slaves?” One of them asked me; they were shorter than I, and much more stout, with three large horns protruding from their forehead, their skin was darker than the space between the stars. I silently nodded; doing everything I could to avoid eye contact. They shook their head in disgust.

“Eventually Voltron will defeat him and the Galra Empire, just you wait.” Another slave said to me; they were a good head taller than I, with a vibrant shade of pink for their skin colour and black, soulless eyes.

Voltron. I had heard the Prince mention it before; that he had reason to believe that Voltron would be of some use to him in the future. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I wondered if perhaps the Prince was planning a coup against his father. The other slaves noticed how lost in thought I was, and this time the Olkari spoke up.

“Voltron has already freed my home planet, and it’s only a matter of time before they liberate all the slaves taken by the Empire.” I continued in my silence. I wanted to tell them that things were different for me, but I felt it would only be adding salt into their own wounds. I stared out into the arena and my eyes widened as I watched my Prince remove his helmet and smirk towards the gossiping Galra.

“Throk, you wish to challenge me? Then come down and claim your crown.” I looked out towards the crowd at Throk, who had found himself surrounded by Lotor’s four Generals. I watched as Lotor lifted his sword towards the gossiper. I had no idea that he had planned on fighting in the arena, and now I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

“True Galra do not take the throne by stirring up insurrection in darkened chambers. They rise through honorable rite of combat. Defeat me here and the throne is yours.” His words resonated within the crowd and myself.

“I gladly accept your offer, now all will see who is the rightful leader.” Lotor’s challenger had stepped down into the arena and stood in front of the Prince. I remembered how terrifying a commander Throk was, and he began to taunt Lotor as he stood there with his blade resting on his shoulder.

“I have fought thousands of battles and left many enemies much more fearsome than you wasting on the battlefields.” Throk and Lotor eyed each other over before their battle began.

I watched the battle intently, as did the others in the slave box. I was fixated on Lotor’s flawless ability to evade and dodge and strike in one fluid motion, forcing Throk into a corner of repetitive attacks.

“How terrifying.” The pink slave commented.

“Truly.” The one as dark as the night replied.

The Olkari slave seemed as silent as me; but instead of watching the fight they were watching me, or I should say my collar. My eyes widened in realization, the usually faint violet glow emitted from the connection point wasn’t glowing. I discreetly tried to hide it and ignored the intense stare the Olkari slave was giving me. I tried focusing my attention on the fight instead.

“You have flawless technique, that I’ll grant you. Still, you must realize at some point, that your repetitive attacks are getting you nowhere.” Lotor taunted. He blocked Throk’s attack with ease and eventually gained the upper hand on him, “your tactics are stale, and in the end your own aggression is your undoing.”

It seemed as if Throk accepted his fate. Death. As the crowd chanted Lotor’s name in victory. However Lotor shocked Throk and the crowd by lowering his blade.

“My father built our Empire on the bones of his enemies; but the time has come to change the old ways and inspire not fear from those we rule, but loyalty. We must not waste our energy fighting to keep our subjects down, but rather multiply it, by allowing those worthy to rise and join our ranks.” The crowd was silent during his speech, mesmerized by his words. Lotor did the next unthinkable thing to the Galra crowd; he extended his hand to Throk.

“The Universe can no longer doubt our strength. Each ally gained only makes us stronger. While those who continue to stand against us will be crushed.” I knew immediately what Lotor was saying was a warning to the commander. Challenge me again Throk and I _will_ crush you. Throk took Lotor’s gesture and allowed the Prince to help him rise from the ground.

“Lotor, we pledge our loyalty to you. Vrepit sa.” Throk bowed slightly, placing his fist on his chest, admitting defeat was never easy for a Galra, especially when the defeat had no true honor in it.

“Daun we’re leaving.” A massive Galra commander stood in the doorway. The Olkari slave turned to look at him nervous. I assumed that must be his master. Daun looked back towards me with suspicion, causing his master to notice as well. I trembled slightly, as this commander was easily triple my size and the way his fur framed his face made him almost seem like a purple devil.

“You’re the Prince’s slave.” He scowled at me; I bit my lip afraid of what his intentions were. It wasn’t until Ezor appeared from thin air that I felt a tinge of relief.

“Commander Seter, are you harassing the Emperor pro tem’s pet?” Ezor asked slyly stepping towards me.

“No, my slave seemed to notice something strange about her and I want to know myself.” I gulped. Ezor however remained completely calm and collected.

“You know the Emperor pro tem doesn’t like when others take an interest in his property, I’d suggest you just drop it commander Seter.” Ezor warned, stepping beside me, “now come he has asked me to escort you back to his ship slave.”

I began to take my leave with Ezor when I feel the Commander’s hand grab my shoulder his brows narrowed as he glared down at me.

“I see it now, your collar is off,” his eyed me up and down, “why would the Prince treat a slave with such freedom?”

“That’s none of your concern commander Seter now step aside.” Ezor glared.

“Not until I know why halfbreed.” He glared down at Ezor who just scoffed.

“Suit yourself. Zethrid.” Ezor called to the giantess who had been standing outside the slave box waiting. She may have been somewhat smaller than commander Seter, but she was much more intimidating. The Commander glared at the giant woman and stepped aside; turning his glare towards me as the two women escorted me out of the slave box.

Once we were far enough away from any eavesdroppers I let out a small sigh of relief. I truly don’t know what would have happened if Ezor and Zethrid didn’t come when they did. They led me towards the arena entranceway where Lotor was beginning to exit from. I followed suit with his Generals, standing straight up and placing my fist on my chest.

“That went well.” Ezor replied with a smug look on her face. Whether she was referring to the fight, or what had happened in the slave box I wasn’t sure but I feel it must have been a comment on both.

“The masses are easily manipulated,” Lotor responded, beginning to walk past us, “have Throk transferred out to the Ulippa System immediately. Let him rot with the ice worms.”

We followed him back to his ship. I did my best to keep my head down incase any other Galra appeared before we reached the safety of his ship, and once we were safe on the control deck is when I spoke up to him.

“My Prince…” I began as Zethrid and Narti began to navigate the ship away from central command.

“Lotor, my little _Graktam_ ….” He replied softly looking down into my eyes.

“Yes, Lotor. I was um, wondering if a Galra is allowed to have more than one _Graktam_?” He seemed a little shocked at my question.

“What makes you suspect that?” Lotor asked me, a hint of something in his eyes that I couldn’t place. “Well you spared Throk, even though it’s customary to kill an enemy in battle if he’s lost. He was even prepared for it.” I replied confused about why Lotor spared him.

“You catch on quick my little _Graktam_ , however this would be more of a case of necessity rather than mutual agreement.” Lotor replied with a smirk. He took my hand in his and for the first time we entwined our fingers. I smiled at the sight of it.

“Necessity?” I asked gazing into those beautiful blue pools again. His smirk only grew.

“Yes I have plans for him that are beginning to be set into motion, but as for now _we_ have other matters to attend to.” Lotor stated, brushing some of my hair from my face. I looked towards where the Generals were, at least where I had thought they had been, but now they were gone.

“Mmm not them my little _Graktam_ , I mean _us_.” The way he looked down into my eyes made my insides tighten.

“What… what do you mean us Lotor?” Something flashed in his eyes, and a small chuckle escaped his throat, and slowly realization came over me and with it a wave of red on my face.

“My little _Graktam_ , do you not remember how I told you I would show you how Galra show their affections once we left?” I could feel my face burning from the blush. He took my hand and pulled me close, I looked into his eyes to try gauge his thoughts but once our eyes met there was no turning back.

“Shall we retire to my quarters, my little _Graktam_?”


	4. You Really Are an Alien (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I honestly didn’t think we’d all get to this point, but boy howdy here we are and I feel I need to shed some light on a few things. 
> 
> Firstly, when I say POV was taken from Earth as a child I more mean around 15, because to me (someone who is currently 24.6,) that is a child. I know there’s going to be a few people here who, when I said child, they thought probably 10 or under, so I just wanted to clear that up before we get too far. As well as I will clarify; she was never a sex slave. I am not interested into going into that mindset and trying to figure out a way where she could still even remotely be comfortable with sex if she was a sex salve from her mid-teens. If you still want to think of that as something that happened in her past go for it, but I’m not going to be implying it at all.
> 
> Secondly, I feel weird no longer having a name for POV (like I tried to keep her blank slate as possible but things escalated to the point where I do feel a name is necessary, (I’m not a fan of writing Y/N or _____ for a character name, I’ll read it, and I’d never force someone to not write in 2nd person if they want to, but I just don’t like writing like that, and for me my fan-fictions are practice.))  
> With that being said I’m going with my default name choice for female characters I’ve created (until I find a better suiting name for said characters at least,) and that is Illya.
> 
> Thirdly, here is a link to a post where I discuss my Lotor’s penis headcanons, Galra penis headcanons, Altean penis headcanons, and Galra mating ritual headcanons (only a few as once I started writing this fic I had more ideas pop up,) please refer to it if there seems to be any confusion about things. I’d draw it to make it easier to visualize, but I can’t even draw a potato so we’re gonna avoid that idea. https://legendofcarl.tumblr.com/post/176356308339/im-gonna-be-blunt-theres-some-pretty-nsfw-stuff
> 
> Fourthly, This piece will also be influenced by my headcanon of Lotor and his relationships. That he’s had sexual partners before, but nothing serious and usually the Galra women/men weren’t always the kindest (usually making comments that would make him insecure like how small he is (obviously not his dick though.) or how strange his body is due to being a hybrid,) so expect a bit of insecurity.
> 
> Also sorry for the extremely long A/N on this one, I just felt like I needed to clarify these things since this isn’t set up like most x reader fics you can find online, plus my headcanons are somewhat different than how most people describe Lotor and his dick.
> 
> This is Part 3, the last two parts also happen to be the previous two chapters, so hey that's handy!

His room was exactly how I remembered it; meticulously organized, with shelves upon shelves dedicated to different logs. I thought back to the last time I was here; he had offered to lend me some language logs, something I greatly appreciated as it helped to pass the time. There was nothing particularly special about his bed; it was high off the ground with a few pillows and a blanket that seemed undisturbed.  
   
“Now my little _Graktam_ , I don’t know how familiar you are with _votrozaz_.” He eyed my reaction. I knew I read that word before, and remembering brought the heat to my face.  
   
“I thought you were going to show me affections, not mating rituals Lotor.” His smirk only grew when I said his name.  
   
“They’re quite interchangeable my little _Graktam_.” Lotor stated with his back to me as he made his way closer to the bed.  
   
“If I have to say your name, I think you could say mine as well my Prince.” I returned that smug look he had on his face.  
   
“Very well my little _Illya_.” I pouted. His smirk only grew larger after turning around to look at me. He pulled me closer to him, looking down at me with lidded eyes that failed to hide his desires, his lust. I pulled myself up to meet him in a deep kiss, allowing him a brief taste of my mouth before I pulled away.  
   
“Must you reinforce the little part?” I showed him another pout, I knew I was smaller than him, but the way he kept saying it made me feel almost less than.  
   
“You are much smaller than me after all.” His smirk grew, “now how familiar are you with _votrozaz_?”  
   
“Ah—that’s the term for common mating rituals for the Galra isn’t it? The last language log you lent me mentioned it, but never went into detail.” I had distracted myself by looking over at the wall of logs, wondering what other information they stored. I failed to notice that the Prince had begun to remove his armor.  
   
“You’re correct. _Votrozaz_ is a common practice between two sexually charged Galra, and usually a fight for dominance and power over the other.” I took in the sight of the Prince as he slowly removed his top that was hidden under his armour. Admiring how well toned he was; however when I noticed the faint scars left behind, I couldn’t help but frown thinking of my own. He took my hand and I moved my eyes to his, “and is more for reproduction purposes than for pleasure.”  
   
“Sounds different from humans, all we seem to care about with sex is the pleasure.” I smiled at him as he gave me a curious look. I watched him as his hand moved towards his belt, removing it and allowing his pants and half cape to sink to the floor around his ankles. I couldn’t help but stare at the massive bulge hidden underneath his last remnant of clothing. My cheeks turning a bright red thinking about what his cock looked like. Something he quickly noticed.  
   
“Curious? Allow me to show you.” Lotor said slyly, hooking his underwear with his thumbs and pulling them down. My eyes widened at his cocks massive size and girth, the small bumps that followed the underside of his shaft, the deep violet colour, the translucent liquid that seemed to be coating it allover, “it’s not quite the same as most Galra men however.”  
  
“It’s also much different than any human penis either. It’s so huge and bumpy looking.” I stated, ignoring the burning in my cheeks, and between my legs. What I said seemed to force a small blush onto his cheeks as well.  
   
“There is a customary dance, _aziv_ , as well—“ A small chuckle escaped my throat. I had no idea that the Galra even had dances for something so intimate. However when I looked up at him and saw the pain behind his eyes, and his ears tilted down I knew I hit a soft spot.  
   
“Lotor I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed, I mean some humans have pretty odd customs as well.” I reached for his hand and smiled softly, “not that I’d know from experience, but for example some people can only find gratification with feet.”  
   
This brought a chuckle from the Prince’s own throat and I smiled up at him, “and how would you know of such a thing if you’ve never partook?”  
   
“Ah, well the internet is a terrifying place sometimes…” I laughed nervously, now realizing that was something I never mentioned to Lotor about Earth; I’ve told him about the planet, the people, some of the culture, but not of the internet.  
   
“The internet?” He questioned looking at me. I paused for a moment, trying to find the best way to describe it.

  
“It’s a massive connected web of information that allows humans to communicate with each other and gather information, but I think there’s something else we should be discussing than trivial Earth things.” I never realized how intently I was staring at Lotor’s body, burning every angle and curve he had to offer into my memory. That my eyes wandered down towards his impressive cock, “would you like to show me the dance?”  
  
Lotor looked at me, unsure. I frowned, knowing that my laughter was the cause of this insecurity. I sat on the edge of his bed and looked up at him as he stood in front of me; completely bare and open, vulnerable even.  
  
“Lotor really, I didn’t mean any offense by it.” He let out a small sigh before he began to quickly sway his hips back and forth, stepping from side to side. The motions were quite strange for a sensual dance and I had to bite back another chuckle; which he quickly noticed causing him to stop. He narrowed his eyes towards me and I frowned again.  
  
“I—woah, just— you really are an alien.” I laughed nervously trying to explain myself, fearing I was the one ruining the entire mood, “but you know, humans have something sort of similar, may I show you?”  
  
“If you think it’d be better.” His words were cold; I rose from the bed and stepped towards him, looking him in the eyes.  
  
“Don’t be like that.” I pouted placing a kiss on his forehead, “I told you I didn’t mean to offend you, it’s just this custom is much different than what I know of.”  
  
“I’ll try to refrain.” He replied curtly, sitting himself on the edge of his bed. I let out a small sigh myself before I turned to him. Slowly I let my hips sway back and forth. Raising my hands up to my shoulders to push my dress off my shoulders, letting it hit the floor, letting him see me entirely.  
  
“And what was so different with mine that you felt the need to laugh?” His eyebrow was raised, confused about how I found his so comical. I thought I could even see a faint pout on his lips.  
“I suppose nothing really, other than it’s hard to imagine the warrior, star faring race known as the Galra to have such a tradition I suppose.” I smiled at him, moving myself to sit on his lap, feeling his entire sex pressed against mine. We both bit our lips, looking each other in the eye.  
  
“I truly am sorry Lotor. I never meant to offend you.” I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. I felt his sigh against my flesh.  
  
“It’s quite alright. I should have expected our first time together to be rather uncouth, considering our differences, you being human.” I flashed him a warm smile as my nerves finally began to subside.  
  
“And you being a hybrid.” I kissed his cheek, keeping myself as close as I could. I felt his arm rise, and he gently placed his hand on my cheek, stroking it with his thumb.  
  
“Perhaps you should take the lead, my little _Graktam_.” He smirked towards me, letting his hand fall to my hip.

  
“As you wish my _Prince_ , I hope it’ll be to your satisfaction.” I smirked, he couldn’t argue against the title this time, since he refused to use my name, “tell me, do the Galra have any form of foreplay?”

  
“Foreplay?” He couldn’t hide his curiosity, so I continued.  
  
“Yes, on Earth humans will perform different acts on each other as a way to stir up arousal.” Lotor leaned back slightly, mulling over this information I had presented.  
  
“I’d have to say no, for the Galra it’s much more of an act of reproduction than any type of mutual arousal and gratification.” I smiled at his response, ready to surprise him.  
  
“Do you trust me Lotor?” I batted my eyelashes and look at him, a coy smile gracing my lips. He tilted his head and nodded.  
  
“Of course.” He watched me carefully to see what my next move was.  
  
I smiled and took that as my cue to let myself sink to the floor in front of him. Intrigue filled his eyes as he watched carefully. I took his massive cock in my hand, squeezing gently, feeling how firm it already had become, how slick; his musky scent filling my lungs, making me crave him more. I looked up to see his reaction, a mix of shock and pleasure had erupted over his face and I smiled.  
  
“Let me know if I go too far for you my Prince.” I kissed the tip of his cock, allowing myself a small taste of him. I heard a slight gasp escape his lips so I looked back up towards him. The way he saw me must have been quite a sight, as a deep mauve took over his cheeks. I licked my lips and continued, running my hand over his shaft, feeling all the bumps and crevices that it had. It was strange how slick everything was down there, but I assumed it must have been one of the quirks of being a hybrid. I parted my lips, looking up at him before taking in every inch of him that I could.  
  
He didn’t even seem to notice however, as he had already thrown his head back just from the touch of my hand. I smiled sadly, thinking how starved for touch he must have been all this time. I took this as my chance to show him how to be loved. I took the first part of his cock into my mouth, surprised by how far I had to stretch my lips in order to accommodate him. His taste was electrifying, sending a shock throughout my whole body. My body already throbbed for him all over and now it was being amplified by his taste.  
  
“ _I-Illya_ ….” Lotor gasped when he felt my mouth around his cock. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of my lips as I continued. I could only take a few inches of him, but that was more than enough for the Prince’s satisfaction. Every stroke of my tongue seemed to send a quiver down his spine and I enjoyed having this control over him; enjoyed the sounds that escaped from his parted lips.  
  
The more he seemed to enjoy himself the more aroused I was becoming. My clit throbbed, begging to be touched, so I let my free hand slide between my legs and gently began to massage myself. Lotor must have noticed my muffled moans against him, because it wasn’t long after that he lifted his head to see what had my attention.  
  
“What—what’s that you’re doing—“ Lotor gasped. I pulled myself away from his cock and licked the translucent slick from my lips, and wiping the rest off my chin with the back of my hand.  
  
“Human women can be easily aroused if you know where and how to touch them.” I whimpered; sliding my fingers back and forth, letting one slip easily inside, imagining it was his. A small gasp passed my lips as I looked up to Lotor with lidded eyes, gauging his reaction. He seemed fascinated by what I was doing.  
  
“May I continue for you?” Hearing him ask that sent a small shiver of anticipation up my spine. I nodded quickly, barely even able to mutter a please. Lotor pulled me up from the ground, my legs shaking uncontrollably. Gently, he laid my back against the bed and looked at me softly, “how should I proceed?”  
  
A smile crossed my lips; I took my hand, placing it over his and guided him to where I had just been touching myself, “do you see this little nub? It’s very sensitive, and if you touch it just ri—“ I didn’t get a chance to finish my sentence before Lotor took to gently rubbing my clit with his thumb. I threw my head back and gasped.  
  
“L-Lotor...” I trailed off with a moan; his touch was hot and precise, almost as if he knew instinctually where to touch. I let my fingers rest in between his silver locks as I relaxed into his touch.  
  
“Mmm it’s refreshing to hear these sounds coming from you, Galra women aren’t quite as vocal.” He told me with a smirk, enjoying the way his voice and touch made me squirm beneath him. It wasn’t long until Lotor decided to take a page from my book, and as I felt his rough tongue slide against my clit I let out another ragged moan. He seemed to enjoy this sound more than the ones before because be began to vigorously attack my clit with his mouth to draw more out.  
  
I could barely keep still, barely keep quiet; the way he lapped at me was driving my body wild. Lotor gripped my hips to hold me in place as I let out another desperate cry of his name. I could feel his smirk against my flesh as he took this as a sign to continue. He pressed himself deeper, even letting his tongue slide inside me. My back arched and I could feel my first orgasm tightening inside me.  
  
“T-t-try the alphabet—“ I breathlessly commanded. Lotor looked up at me lazily causing a whimper to escape from my lips, yearning for the warmth of his mouth against me again, I continued, “it’s something—done on Earth when someone is doing what you’re doing right now.”  
  
Lotor only nodded before going back to tasting me. I wondered what he thought; I was almost about to ask him when his tongue began making precise movements against my clit again. I threw my head back again, gasping his name. His grip tightened on me, and I could feel the slight pinch of claws on my flesh as I bucked my hips against his invasive tongue. I had no idea what exactly he was spelling but it was driving me insane.  
  
“I-I’m so close L-Lotor—“ I whimpered, my fingers entwining in his hair and refusing to let go. He was drawing me over the edge, beckoning me with that sweet tongue of his. I bit my lip trying to hold in my scream, but failed.  
  
“LOTOR!” I cried out as he pushed me over the edge of my orgasm. My body trembling and shivered in his hands as he continues to lap up the mess he made of me.  
  
“Now, what were you saying about being close?” His sultry voice called to me as he sat up, wiping my juices off his chin. I couldn’t respond, my body still coming down from the high he had just given me; panting, I tried to catch my breath to speak. I let out a small whimper, looking at him.  
  
“I-I meant my orgasm.” His smirk only grew larger after hearing those words pass my lips. We stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity. My breath finally began to steady as he crawled on top of me, caging me between him and the bed. However his larger stature made it difficult for us to line up correctly.  
  
“I’m not sure what the best course of action should be from here.” He seemed so genuine in his statement and I couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, this time however he smiled along with me.  
  
“We could try another position?” I looked at him and he seemed confused.  
  
“Typically for the Galra this wouldn’t be an issue, but with your small frame….” He shook his head; I let out a small sigh and smiled at him.  
  
“Sit on the edge of the bed then.” Lotor followed his instructions without question. Once he was off of me I shakily sat myself up on the edge of the bed beside him; I cupped his cheek in my hand and gave him a gentle kiss before swinging my leg over his lap so I could straddle him.  
  
“This should work right?” I tilted my head, looking into those deep blue irises.  
  
“I believe this should work quite well.” Lotor replied, resting his hands on my hips; smearing the tiny pricks of blood that had spilled out from his previous grasp. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled our bodies closer together. Lotor started lowering my body slowly onto his pulsing cock forcing my lips to part slightly as I began to take him; realizing just how large he really is, how filling he is.  
  
“L-Lotor…” I whimpered, he was barely half way inside me, but I could already feel the burning for more. I noticed him biting his lip so hard that blood trickled down his chin, “y-you can move if you need to.”  
  
This invitation was all Lotor had needed to hear before he started moving my hips up and down. Feeling his entirety slowing sliding in and out; the bumps and ridges grinding against my walls, I couldn’t hold myself in anymore as I threw my head back in bliss. I gasped, biting my lip to suppress a moan.  
  
“Please, _Illya_ , I want to hear you.” He _begged_. Lotor never begged anyone for anything, yet here he was begging me to moan for him. I pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. Those deep irises begged for it as well, and how could I resist? I parted my lips and let out a soft, pleased moan.  
  
“Oh, oh Lotor right ah—“ I was beginning to lose my senses. Something about him was driving me wild and all I could do was crave more. He seemed to understand exactly what I needed as he kept thrusting into that one spot. His grip grew even harder on my hips, but it only added to my arousal as I begged for more.  
  
I couldn’t form any words other than his name, my mind becoming lost in a pleasurable fog. I buried my face into his neck; one arm crossed behind him to cling onto his shoulder whilst my other found its place nestled into his hair. I felt his quickened breaths on my neck, his fangs gently grazing my skin, almost asking for permission. I nodded against his neck, hoping he understood.  
  
“O-Ohh Lotor!” I cried out when his fangs sank into my shoulder. I don’t know if it was the sensation of his fangs sinking into my flesh, or the constant thrusting against that one spot that pushed me over the edge, but my whole body trembled and I felt another orgasm crash over me. However this did not stop Lotor from continuing to thrust into me through my orgasm, sending shocks of pleasure throughout my entire body.  
  
Blood trickled out from the mark as he pulled his mouth away from where he bit me. Lotor licked his lips at the sight and placed his mouth against my neck; sloppily lapping up every drop he could catch. All the while he kept bouncing me on his massive cock that seemed grind against me in all the right ways.  
  
“L-L-Lotor….” I whimpered. Could he tell I was already so close? That I wanted to see stars with him? I wasn’t sure, my mind became so clouded with pleasure, my insides tightening, preparing for the next wave of ecstasy that will come.  
  
“Yes, let it out for me. Show me what no other woman has shown me before.” He _begged_ again. He was desperate to hear how pleased he made me, and who was I to deny him that satisfaction? I could feel his grip on my hips tighten, and his grunts grew louder. Was he close too? All I could do was moan and pant at this point, losing all ability to form words, knowing my next orgasm was so close.  
  
“ _Illya_ …” He growled as he thrusts into me deeper, and I could feel it. His warm seed spilling inside me, his cock twitching as the muscles pushed out everything they could.  
  
“L-Lotor!” I screamed out as I hit my final orgasm. For a moment we just stayed there in each other’s arms, trembling.  
  
I loosened my grip on his shoulders, as we slowly began to catch our breaths. I could still feel him pulsing inside me. He slowly lifted me off causing a large portion of his seed and slick to drizzle out, forcing a shudder from my still trembling body. His seed spilled out of me and over his thighs. I looked up to his face, my eyes widening.  
  
“Lotor your cheeks… they’re glowing.” That was definitely _not_  one of his Galra traits. Lotor himself seemed genuinely surprised, and the surprise quickly turned into deep thought.  
  
“I remember reading in an old Altean history log that it was quite common for an Alteans marks to glow during a bonding experience akin to ours.” Lotor stated as he began to move me off of his lap, I whimpered at the loss of contact. It wasn’t long though until he laid me against the bed and pulled a loose blanket over the two of us, resting himself on top of me, nuzzled into the crook of my neck.  
  
“I see.” I smiled down at him holding him closer to me, afraid if I was too loose with my grip that he’d slip away. I brushed the hair from his face, letting my fingers get caught up in the silver strands.  
  
“Yes, something that only happens with _lovers_.” My heart fluttered hearing him say that.  
  
“Are you suggesting we’re _lovers_ , Lotor?” I smiled, letting my fingers get lost in the strands of his hair they could reach. I felt him nod gently against my neck.  
  
“I love you Lotor.” He buried himself deeper into me, but stayed silent in his reply, forcing a pout from me.  
   
“On Earth it’s customary to say that back when someone confesses to you.” I told him, eyeing his reaction.  
   
“Mmm not now _my love_.” He shifted and I could now tell he had his eyes close. I smiled softly and sighed.  
   
“Sleep well _my love_.” I rested my cheek on the top of his head, tracing small patterns against the skin on his shoulders with my fingers tenderly. Eventually, I too fell asleep with him in sweet bliss.


	5. Lotor x Male Reader: Voyeurism NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can’t lie, this is 10000% inspired from some of the answers from starfaring-princelotor’s answers on their Sindays (which if you like NSFW material I recommend checking out their tumblr blog on Sundays.) I also almost NEVER see a Lotor x Male Reader type fic (not that I've been looking in the last few months but even still,) so I figured I’d give it the old college try! So if you’re a boy (or identify as one,) and read this let me know if it sounds good or not? I’m always looking for constructive criticism.
> 
> POV: An adult male Garrison employee who wound up getting whisked off into space with the Garrison Gang.
> 
> Also just so I don’t have to go in depth in the fic explaining this; but basically I have a headcanon that Pidge and Hunk figured out a way to upload memories of songs/movies/etc. into the holodeck then transfer them into data files. With that ability it wasn’t hard for Pidge to tinker and make some small iPod touch-like devices and small stereos for the Paladins to listen to music/watch movies/shows on. (And yes I am that old that I remember iPods/iPod touches.)
> 
> Songs referenced: 
> 
> Every Breath You Take by The Police
> 
> The Wolf by Siames

“Thanks again Coran, for letting me borrow these.” I said to the ginger Altean as he handed me three history logs. Coran’s smile grew underneath that wonderful moustache and I smiled back at him. Coran had treated me quite well ever since I started showing interest in Altean history, I found it extremely fascinating how similar yet how vastly different it was from Earth’s own history. However there was _one_  big reason why I wanted to learn more about Altean heritage.  
  
“Don’t mention it, let me know what you think when you get to the section on king Groggery the Infirm!” Coran replied enthusiastically, twirling his mustache.  
  
“Of course, you’ve talked so much about him it makes me curious to see what else there is to know about him!” I replied smiling back at Coran. We gave each other a small nod before parting our ways. I was excited to see what else there could be to learn, and wondered if there was anything involving king Alfor on these data logs. There was also another reason I was excited over having these logs, a bit selfish really, but I was hoping to be able to impress the Prince of the Galra Empire.  
  
I ran my thumb over the face of one of the logs and stared longingly. I tried to suppress these feelings as much as possible, but it was exciting to possibly be able to discuss his heritage with him and not feel like a complete novice. Perhaps he’d become interested in discussing more than just history and culture. That maybe, _just maybe_ , he’d view me the same way I viewed him. I sighed. It seemed like such an impossible fantasy, that the exiled Prince would want anything to do with a human romantically.  
   
I turned around and begun making my way towards my room. I stepped closer and closer towards the last hallway before my room, however it was too late to stop my body as I began to turn the hallway corner, and it seemed like the other person turning had a similar issue as well as we collided into each other. I dropped the logs Coran had lent me and I wound up landing on my ass hard. It wasn’t until a deep, soothing voice called to me that I looked over to see who I ran into.  
  
“My apologies, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be right around the corner.” My jaw dropped slightly to see the Prince in such a compromised position. He had fallen onto his ass as well and wound up with his legs parted slightly. I couldn’t help myself from staring at the space between his thighs; I imagined how well endowed he must be underneath all that armor. I continued to stare, that was until Lotor seemed to notice where my eyes had fallen. I quickly looked up and away, focusing on anything but his face.  
  
“It’s alright, I should have been paying more attention.” I stammered out, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in my throat. Did he notice my staring? Could he see the flush rising in my cheeks as I thought about what he must look like under the armor? Was he able to tell I was thinking about his dick? I nervously bit my lower lip, completely lost in thought. I never even noticed how he had already stood up and was extending a hand to me. I took it; noting the difference in our sizes as he easily lifted me into the air, like I weighed nothing.  
  
“As long as you’re alright.” Lotor looked down at me, with a playful smile creeping onto the corners of his mouth. The blush deepened on my face, _he noticed_.  
  
“I—uh—yeah. I’m alright.” I looked towards my feet, hoping to avoid the Prince’s gaze, “I’ll see you around prince Lotor.”  
  
I quickly grabbed two of the logs I could see and gave him a slight bow, and quickly made my way back to my room. I couldn’t stop myself from imagining Lotor. What type of anatomy a hybrid like him would have. How soft or hard his skin might be, what it would be like to have his claws _sink into my flesh_  as he thrusts into me. I gulped. I thought about his fangs devouring me, biting and scratching against my skin in the throes of passion. I could feel my pants tighten around my cock as it continued to grow in impatience.  
  
Finally I had made it back to my room. I opened the door to my room and pressed the button to shut it. I needed to cool off, my body feeling as if it was being set on fire; and just thinking of Lotor was only adding fuel to the flames. I stepped over towards the radio Pidge made me and hit the play button. I had forgotton what song was last playing, though it didn’t matter as long as it could drown out any noise that came from me. A slow, yet familiar steady drumbeat played alongside a rhythmic guitar strum.  
  
I sighed, I didn’t have the patience to look for a different song, this would just have to make due.  
 

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

  
I unbuckled my pants and pushed them down, shuddering when exposing myself to the cool air. I looked down to see how hard I had become just thinking about Lotor. I sat down on my bed, reaching towards a small container of lubricant I had bought at the space mall. My cock throbbed impatiently as I fumbled to get the lid off and squeeze some of the contents out into my dominant hand. I slowly began to spread it over my cock; the cool of the lubricant sent a slight chill up my spine.  
  
I placed my hand firmly around the base of my cock. I began to slowly move my hand up and down, further spreading the lubricant all over as I shuddered. I couldn’t stop myself from thinking about Lotor again; how easily I could have crawled on top of him, presented myself as a thing for him to play with and enjoy. I imagined how he would have smirked at my forwardness, how his hands would find their way all over my body, studying it.  
  
I let out a soft groan as I continued to imagine what he’d do to me. Would he have flipped me over in the hallway and _fuck me there_? Or would he have cradled me in his arms as he whisked me off to his quarters for a more private affair? I wonder if he would have kissed me as he took me, marked me as his with bites, clawed at my flesh as he lost control of his composure and fuck me senseless.  
  
Each of these thoughts only made me hornier, and each stroke was bringing me so far. I was beginning to lose myself in a cloud of pleasure as I lay back against my bed; eyes closed as I imagined Lotor’s hand stroking my cock instead of my own. I was so lost in my pleasure that I never heard the door open.  
  
_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_  
 

I could feel myself getting closer, my orgasm tightening in my groin. I pressed my thumb into the upper side of my shaft as I continued to touch myself. _If only it was his hand_. If only it was him bringing me this close. I trembled; being so close I let out a whimper, “Lotor.”  
  
“Yes?” A coy voice called from the doorway. My eyes shot open and I could feel myself sinking into embarrassment. Here I was; legs spread, gasping _his_  name with my cock in hand. I sat up in embarrassment, reaching for a blanket to cover myself.  
  
“I—I—how long have you been there?“ I stammered timidly, unable to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Long enough.” Lotor chuckled softly, stepping towards me; setting one of the history logs on my desk. Was that why he came to my room? I looked over to him, noticing the smirk on his face; it almost seemed that he was enjoying what he saw. The Prince crossed the room in three short strides and stopped before me. I chewed my lip, averting my gaze, that wouldn’t last long for Lotor took my chin in his hand and tilted my head to look towards him. I had barely even noticed that the song had changed, a quiet explosion of instruments echoing in my room.  
  
“What are you doing?“ I asked in a haze, _was this really happening_?  
  
“It seems to me that you would like some assistance.” Lotor asked with lidded eyes. I gulped, _this was really happening_. I looked into Lotor’s blue irises as he finished closing the gap between us. His mouth was hot against mine and I felt myself melting into it quickly. He pressed further into the kiss, my body dwarfed by his. His hand fell from my chin to move the blanket from covering what he sought after. He pulled the blanket back exposing my erect cock and I could feel his smug satisfaction against my lips. At first his gloved hand only grazed my cock but that was enough to send a shudder throughout my whole body, a reaction the Prince enjoyed receiving.  
  


_I'm out of my head_

_Of my heart and my mind_

_'Cause you can run but you can't hide_

_I'm gonna make you mine_  
  
I gasped when his hand wrapped around my cock and he began to stroke me; Lotor took that opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue. He explored every crevice his tongue could reach as I moaned into his hot kiss. My arms found their way around his neck; my fingers tangling themselves into his hair and holding on tight, bring out a groan from deep within the Prince’s throat.

  
We pulled apart, gasping for air as we stared into each other’s eyes. My eyes flicked down to look at his hand as he continued to stroke my cock up and down. How _massive_  his hand was made my cock look so small by comparison. He squeezed firmly, forcing me to bit my lip to suppress another moan, a smirk fell on Lotor’s face.  
  
“Would you prefer I stopped?” He teased, loosening his grip. I let out a hitched breath as I quickly moved one of my hands on top of his.  
  
“N-No please... please don’t stop.” I gasped, and Lotor took that as a cue to continue and his grip tightened again. I threw my head back in pleasure, I was _so close_.  
  


_Out of my head_

_Of my heart and my mind_

_'Cause I can feel how your flesh now_

_Is crying out for more_  
  
“Oh Lotor—“ I called out as strands of thick, white, translucent cum came from the tip of my cock and spread all over Lotor’s gloved hand. A deep blush crawled over my face, and breathlessly all I could muster in response was, “I… sorry.”

  
“There’s no need to apologize.” Lotor replied once again bringing his face closer to mine. His lips were almost against mine again when a voice called from the doorway.  
  
“Oh hey I saw your door was open and--- WHAT IN THE QUIZNAK?!” Lance screams.  
  
Lotor let a soft sigh escape his lips; his hot breath against my flesh forced a blush to my cheeks. Lotor leaned closer into me whispering in my ear, “we’ll continue this another time.”  
  
Lotor stood up, taking a moment to catch my gaze and lick off the strands of cum that covered his gloved claws. My eyes widen slightly and Lotor smirks in response. I watched as the Prince turned around and walk past Lance like he wasn’t there, while Lance stood there completely frozen in shock staring at me. I covered my lower half with my blanket and glared slightly at Lance.  
  
“Get out.” I stated dryly.

  
“But…” Lance replied, still processing what exactly he just saw.  
  
“OUT. NOW.” Lance quickly turned on a heel and left as quickly as I had came. I let out a deep frustrated sigh and flopped back onto my bed, thinking of Lotor’s final words;

  
_We’ll continue this another time_.  
 


	6. Platonic Lotor and Shiro - Reminders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AU where the colony plot line just doesn’t exist at all, and the Kuron plot line doesn’t exist, because of this Lotor winds up accompanying the Paladins back to Earth as a show of arms against Sendak’s Fire of Purification, to keep Sendak away from Earth. Since the Paladins and Lotor arrived early enough to Earth, it hasn’t been attacked yet by Sendak so everything is how it should be. Oh and clearly the Castle of Lions still exists. Also Romelle is not going to be present because the colony no longer exists.

Everyone was excited upon arriving back on Earth. Lance, Hunk and Pidge immediately took off to see their families, and Keith took Krolia back to the shack in the desert to prepare for a visit to his father’s grave. Meanwhile Allura and Coran stayed with the Garrison; giving them all the intelligence and assistance they could provide to construct another castle ship. Shiro however decided to show Lotor around Earth, in order to show him what his new allies had to offer.

A tall brown haired man walked past the two as they walked down one of the hallways in the Garrison. Both him and Shiro seemed to avoid each other’s gaze and Lotor took quick notice of it; noting that there must be _something_  between them. Lotor deciding not to press for any answers.

“Well now that you’ve seen the Garrison maybe I should show you around the city a bit, let you learn about some of Earth’s culture.” Shiro smiled at Lotor opening the door and ushering the half-Altean through it.

“I think that would be a splendid idea.” Lotor replied, gazing out at the horizon. It wasn’t often the Emperor got a chance to pause and take in the scenery of a place, the last time being his visit to Oriande with the Princess.

“Excellent.” Shiro stated as the two of them stepped towards one of the vehicles the Garrison has allowed Shiro to use. Shiro seated in the driver’s seat and Lotor followed by sitting in the front passenger seat.

On their way towards the city Lotor asks about different aspects of human history, as he is always curious to learn more. Shiro filling him in on many different aspects of human history, “so you are telling me humanity, as it is now, has only existed for _two centuries_?” Lotor seemed astonished by this revelation. Shiro chuckled at the response.

“Well, human civilization has existed for around twelve thousand years, but the way we are now has only been a couple centuries.” Shiro replied giving the Emperor a smile.

“It is remarkable how your people have achieved so little in such a vast time.” Lotor stated as he looked out the window, enjoying the view of the sun slowly going down over the mountains.

Shiro hadn’t realized how close it was to nightfall as he looked out over the horizon, “we should probably do the tour of the city another time, it’s starting to get late.”

“If you believe that is for the best Shiro I have no objections.” Lotor replied as he gazed out at the bleeding sky; reds, oranges, and yellows clashing against each other as a faint violet hue began to creep its way in.

Lotor watched carefully as the two entered the city, studying the way humans have developed their structures and transportation. His eyes fixating on the lights of neon signs as they pass by in the night. Eventually Shiro pulled up to a short red building with four floors and small parking lot.

“The Garrison told me that it should still be the way it was when I left.” Shiro stated as he exited out of the vehicle. He trusted what they said; after all this _was_  an apartment building set up for Garrison employees if they had required relocation in order to be closer to the Garrison. Shiro led Lotor up two flights of stairs and eventually turned down a darkened hallway, stopping at the second door on the right.

“Now it wasn’t much when I did live here, but it’s home.” Shiro told him as he unlocked the door and opened it.

“I am sure it will be more than enough Shiro.” Lotor replied stepping in before Shiro. Lotor’s eyes scanned the main room, looking over the smaller details of the apartment. _Simple. Organized._ _Dusty_. It looked as if someone had not lived here for several years.

Shiro stepped into the kitchen and turn on the lights. Lotor continued to look around and began wandering the living room. He took note of the pictures hanging on the walls, most of them of Shiro and Keith; however Lotor did notice several blank spots littered in between some of the remaining pictures, how _off_  it seemed to be.

That the bookshelf seemed half empty, how the apartment felt _half lived in_ , Lotor noticed it all.

“So I was thinking of ordering us a pizza since there’s no food—but you probably don’t even know what a pizza is do you?” Shiro sighed.

“No but I did try one of Hunk’s _pizza rolls_  before, is that similar?” Lotor replied as he turned towards Shiro.

“Sort of, here.” Shiro handed Lotor a small pamphlet covered in pictures of food, “this is a pizza, you can get different toppings on it depending on your tastes.”

“Intriguing.” Lotor said as he eyed the pamphlet, carefully looking over the images, “what types of toppings are there? I remember Hunk mentioning something about cheese, is that one of them?”

“Yeah cheese usually comes on one, but there’s also lots of others. Like different meats and vegetables. Some people even put fruit on it.” Shiro replied as he walked over to grab the phone.

“Fascinating, I would like to try it with fruit on it.” Shiro’s expression dulled at the thought.

“Alright well then you’re getting your own half.” Shiro said flatly as he began to dial the number, “what other kind of stuff do you like?”

“I do prefer most spicy foods, however this thing called _anchovies_  sounds interesting as well, what is it?” Lotor asked as he continued to look over the menu.

“It’s a kind of fish, but it probably won’t go well with the rest of what you want.” Shiro replied.

“I would still like to try it.” Lotor stated, staring at Shiro with a serious expression. Shiro sighed heavily and pressed the call button.

“Alright, but if you don’t like it you _aren’t_  having any of my half.” Shiro stated sternly and turned towards the kitchen to begin placing the order.

This gave Lotor another opportunity to venture through Shiro’s home, to study him some more. Lotor found himself wandering down one of the hallways, there were four doors, two of which had small wooden signs hanging from them.

One of which that read **_Keith_** , the other reading **_Shiro & Adam_**.

Lotor stared at it for several moments. He knew of Keith, but Shiro had never mentioned this Adam before.

“I see you wandered off, the pizza should be here in an hour…umm varga?” Shiro said as he walked down the hallway towards Lotor, with two glasses of water in his hands, “that one is my room, the other is Keith’s but that was pretty obvious wasn’t it?”

Lotor nodded in agreement, “the signs do make it obvious.”

Both of the men made their way back to the living room as they waited for the pizza to arrive. As they sat down on opposite ends of the couch Lotor noticed Shiro’s distant gaze towards a small statuette of what appeared to be two people embracing each other, painted with three vibrant colours. Shiro let out a soft sigh.

“I never thought he’d leave that behind.” Shiro said quietly, peaking Lotor’s curiosity, was Shiro talking about this Adam that had traces of his existance hinted throughout this apartment?

“Why did you think that Shiro?”

Shiro let out a small laugh, “it’s actually kind of a funny story.”

Shiro filled his mouth with water, swishing it around briefly to wash out the bitter taste of nostalgia in his mouth, “well that statue there was picked out by my fiancé… well I guess he’d be an ex fiancé now.”

“Fiance?” Lotor asked.

“On Earth before you get married to someone and become spouses, you’re called fiancés. Adam was my fiancé before I left Earth.” Lotor nodded.

“Is this Adam the person you were avoiding at the Garrison earlier?” Lotor asked.

“You’re pretty observant, yeah that was Adam. Things didn’t exactly end well between him and I before I left.” Shiro replies, taking another sip of water and setting the glass on the coffee table.

Before Shiro could continue there was a knock on the door, the pizza had arrived, “sorry just a moment Lotor.”

Shiro went over to the door, opening it and greeting the delivery person. Shiro gave them a small smile whilst handing over the money, “keep the rest as a tip.”

With a quick thanks the delivery person was off and Shiro was heading towards the living room and setting the pizza down on the coffee table, “just give me a moment to grab some plates.”

While Lotor waited for Shiro’s return he opened the pizza box, the smells of sweet and spicy wafting through the air as little plumes of steam rise. Lotor wasn’t sure which half was his, but he did know that it smelled _divine_.

“I’m almost half tempted to try some of your half, just to taste how awful it is.” Shiro said as he set the plates down onto the table along with two glasses of water. Shiro reached for one of his slices, “that half is yours.”

Lotor’s half was a monstrosity of pineapple, hot peppers, anchovies, olives, and extra cheese, whilst Shiro’s consisted of hot peppers, mushrooms, red onion, Cajun seasoned shrimp with roasted garlic and sauce, no cheese.

Lotor raised an eyebrow at Shiro’s statement, “surely it cannot be that terrible.”

“Itadakimasu.” Shiro chimed before he grabbed a slice from his half and a slice from Lotor’s.

“Itadakimasu.” Lotor mimicked, reaching for a slice from his own half. Shiro let out a small laugh.

“You don’t have to say it, it’s a habit I have because my family always said it when I was growing up.” Shiro told him.

“What does it mean exactly?” Lotor asked curiously, taking a bite from his slice, enjoying the tingling of hot and sweet on his tongue with a backlash of salt at the end.

“Well in my culture when said before a meal, it’d mean thanks for the food.” Shiro said, Shiro took a small bite of Lotor’s pizza and gagging somewhat, “pineapple and anchovies _do not_  mix.”

“I find it enjoyable.” As Lotor spoke he lifted the slice to his mouth and took another bite, staring Shiro dead in the eye. Shiro took a sip of water to wash out the strange mixture of flavors before he continued.

“So as I was telling you before, Adam didn’t want me travelling into space, that I’ll only be putting myself at risk. Going on about how that it was more than a mission, _that my life was at stake_. He told me that he couldn’t stop me, but that he won’t go through this _again_. That if I went, that I shouldn’t expect him to be here when he gets back.” Shiro seemed torn up as he said this, “I just can’t believe he was serious this time.

Lotor watched Shiro carefully; not wanting to press further without making sure that was what Shiro wanted. And when Shiro continued, he listened.

“He was my first love. The one who helped me realize that I wasn’t attracted to only women. That I was attracted more to the person than what they physically were. And it’s funny; I never really realized it at first.” Shiro watched Lotor’s reaction, watching how his expression did not seem to falter from intrigue. Shiro continued as he set his plate down on the coffee table.

“We started out as classmates, and over time we became good friends, even flight partners. It wasn’t until…” Shiro silenced himself with his thoughts; and Lotor tilted his head to the side as he waited for Shiro to continue.

“It wasn’t until one night, when we were watching a movie together, that he and I held each others hands. I confused myself at first; I had never been interested in another guy like that before, and I was the one who reached for his hand first. But Adam was amazing. He never pressured me, he had always just seemed to _know_  when I was ready for the next step.”

“It wasn’t long after that movie night when we had our first real date together, we had went to an art festival at a nearby park. Adam thought it would be ironic to get that statue as a reminder.” Shiro tilted his head towards the vibrant statuette and smiled with a sad fondness.

“He also gave me the courage to tell my friends that I wasn’t exactly like them. Some of them understood… but there were a few that did not want to take the news very well.” Shiro admitted as he grabbed his plate again and took another bite of the pizza.

Lotor seemed a touched confused, “is that really a problem here on Earth? Do humans truly get upset if someone is attracted to more than just the opposite sex?”

“Some are fine with the idea, but there are other humans who don’t agree with the idea of two men or two women being together, some even resorting to violence over it. Even my own mother had issues with it. That I wouldn’t be able to provide her with grandchildren if I was with a man, _that I was punishing her_ , and in some twisted way, I think that she thought that would get me to stop loving Adam.” Shiro said sadly in reflection, “it almost felt as if she only had me for _her_  benefit, instead of wanting to raise a good person. And I guess in a way it made me feel unloved by her because she couldn’t accept me for me.”

Lotor stayed silent in quiet understanding, almost lost in his own thoughts and reflections of his own troubles with motherhood, something Shiro took notice of, “are you alright Lotor?”

“I’ll be fine, continue if you wish.” Lotor replied regaining his composure and looking towards Shiro.

“Alright, well—I was glad to have Adam at the time, he grew to be such a support for me, even if my own mother didn’t want to accept me, I still had Adam.” Shiro sighed before leaning back into the couch himself, turning his head to look towards the Emperor, “you know Lotor, I’m _really_  curious why none of this seems to phase you.”

“Would you be surprised to learn that the Galra do not tend to view psychical sex and sexuality as a factor for marriage or attraction? It is also common for Galra to be in committed polyamorous relationships as well, and we most definitely do not resort to violence over differences of this nature. The Galra may be a warrior race but we do understand boundaries such as this.” Lotor explained casually as he leaned back, taking another bite of his pizza.

“That—woah, I was not expecting that.” Shiro was astonished, he never imagined the Galra to be so _open_  with this compared to humans.

“We Galra are full of surprises are we not?” Lotor replied; leaning forward to grab the cup of water Shiro had gave him earlier, sipping some of it.

“I’d say so.” Shiro responded, taking another bite of his pizza, looking back to the statuette, the sadness filling his eyes again.

“Do you plan on reconciling with your _ex fiancé_?” Lotor asked, leaning back into the couch and looked towards Shiro in order to gauge his response.

Shiro gulped and stared down at his plate for a moment, “I—I don’t even think he’d want to, with the way we left things off. Besides he didn’t seem interested in talking with me back at the Garrison.”

“You will not know for certain unless you try.” Lotor said flatly, taking another slice of pizza and beginning to eat it.

Shiro sighs, “you’re right, maybe I should just go ahead and break the ice with him.”

“Break the ice?” Lotor seemed confused as to what this human idiom meant.

“Talk to him first, after what had happened.” Shiro replied. Lotor nodded in understanding.

“That would be for the best, and perhaps lead to some sort of compromise in your relationship.” Lotor stated, standing and stretching after sitting for so long.

“And here I thought I gave the advice in the group.” Shiro smiled towards Lotor. Shiro’s resolve over his decision to reconcile with Adam becoming absolute. Shiro stood up from the couch as well and yawned, “I guess for tonight you can sleep in Keith’s room, I doubt he’d mind too much.”

Lotor nodded, “thank you for your hospitality Shiro.”

“Don’t mention it besides, it was nice to not have to sit in this apartment all alone anyways.” Shiro replied, beginning to clear the table and put the leftovers away in the fridge, “thanks again Lotor, for listening.”

“It was my pleasure Shiro, I hope you and Adam can work out some form of reconciliation.” Lotor smiled at his friend, and Shiro returned it.

“I hope so too.”


	7. Lotor x Male/Female Reader: "Beg For It" NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a quick note, this is actually a two parter, only I've decided to place them both in the same chapter, I'll put a very obvious break between the two parts to make it clear.
> 
> However I will say the reason this is in two parts is because part one happens in one reality to a male reader, while part two happens in another reality to a female reader, but both readers technically experience the same situation with Lotor.
> 
> I hope this idea doesn't confuse anyone, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Lotor and I met deca-pheobs ago. I was a slave, given to the Prince by a malevolent tyrant of a small star faring planet and was given to him as a gesture of good faith. Stolen from my home and sold to several different masters throughout the universe before finally being gifted to him. However when our eyes first met I only saw pity. He refused to call me a slave, insisting on words like servant or attendant instead.

Over time the pity in his eyes began to change, change into something more akin to attachment. Instead of silencing me like all my masters would do before he would call for my opinion on matters. And it wasn’t long until he gifted me a uniform similar to his Generals. The Generals murmured at this, and I began to suspect that maybe _more_  was to come from the Prince’s change of heart.

It wasn’t long after his gift that the attachment in his eyes turned to adoration, and then that adoration to turn to lust. And now I could feel that intense lust coming from the Prince’s stare as I slowly disrobed in front of him, shuddering at the sudden chill against my flesh.

“Are you certain?” Lotor asked me with concern in his voice. I couldn’t help but smile and let out a small sigh, turning my head to gaze at him; at this man who was mine and I his.

“It’s fine Lotor truly. We’ve talked about it already have we not? Besides I am starting to feel a bit awkward right now.” I replied looking down at my naked form, then back to my Prince as he stood behind me with the rope in his hands. He was still fully clad in his armor and here I was stark naked showing him such a lewd side of myself.

“I suppose it would be, but my what a sight you are.” Lotor smirked as he wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, gently biting against my skin as his hands grab my wrists and began to tie them up behind my back, restricting my movements.

“Bend over the bed _my little Nova_.” Lotor’s voice rang through my ears and I happily obliged his command, bending over the bed so he could continue to do as he pleased, “excellent.”

I felt Lotor’s gloved hands graze over my skin, between my thighs and down towards my ankles creating a tingling sensation from where his hands once were, he purred into my ear, “I need you to spread yourself a little more if you can.”

I shifted my feet, opening myself up more for the Prince. I could feel metal clasp around my ankles and any chance of movement I had was now reduced to nothing but squirming underneath him.

“Were you still going to use the blindfold?” I asked as naively as possible, though with our current positions it was a far _far_  cry from naïve. I felt a small chuckled vibrate through Lotor’s chest against my back, and listening to it against my ear was like music to me.

“If you would like.” Lotor replied, grabbing the silk blindfold from beside us and placed it over my eyes, tying it firmly to cover my eyes. He ran his gloved hand over my cheek sending chills up my spine. Lotor removed himself from being pressed against my back, forcing a small whimper from me over the sudden loss of contact.

I could hear shuffling from behind as the Prince removed parts of his armor. A loud clang emitting from what I could only assume was his shoulder plates hitting the floor. I bit my lip in anticipation, letting out a small gasp as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his bare hands caress my inner thighs. Lotor moved himself to lean over me again, pressing himself against me in a show of dominance. I could feel the skin of his chest against my back, and how he was still wearing the lower half of his armor. His hands continued to roam my body, leaving a trail of heat as they moved further between my legs and higher.

“Lotor—“ I gasped, feeling him slide one of his fingers inside my ass, carefully roaming around in an attempt to find that sweet spot inside of me that he always manages to find.

“You like that don’t you?” I didn’t need to see his face to know he was smirking so smugly at my response, and I began to feel his growing erection through his armor as he slowly grinded his hips against my ass. I let out a small groan, desperate for more, but he continued to tease me with one single finger.

I felt his other hand come up and begin to palm my cock. I raised my hips, giving Lotor better access to do whatever he pleased to me. I shuddered as he continued to stroke me up and down, with one of his fingers plunging in and out of me. I let out a small moan that more than likely was helping stroke his ego. But when his hands left me, as suddenly they had appeared between my thighs I was left desperate wanting more.

“Please Lotor—“ I breathed, yearning for the sensation of his skin against mine. His hands came back to grab my hips and lift me higher, taking my feet off the ground. He pressed himself against me, letting me feel his entirety against mine through his armor. He propped me up with one arm as his other hand slinked around to my cock, beginning to stroke my shaft as he purred gently against my neck.

I couldn’t control my body; writhing underneath him, becoming an absolute mess as he continued to run his hand up and down my shaft. It was unbearable, almost like torture with how slow he was going. Soft moans escaped my lips and I begged him, “Lotor—Lotor please…”

I felt his body lean over mine, completely trapping my me against the bed, “please what my _little Nova_?” He whispered against my ear, his hot breath only making me ache more for him. I felt his fangs graze my neck and a shudder engulf my body.

“I—I’m so close already please Lotor—“ I begged breathlessly. That was enough for the Prince it seemed, his pace quickened and so did the growing burn in the pit of my stomach. Lotor began grinding his hips harder against me, enough so that I couldn’t help but moan louder.

“Beg louder.” Lotor demanded and I obliged, begging him louder for that sweet release, and with that I hit my climax, spilling my seed all over Lotor’s hand and the bed. I felt Lotor’s hand leave me and a sudden chill went up my spin from the loss of contact.

“You taste wonderful.” He purred into my ear, I didn’t need to see in order to know he had licked the remaining cum off of his hand. He began trailing his tongue against the skin on my neck, his hands moving along my body as I felt him slink down to the floor between my legs.

“W-what are you doing _my Prince_?” I gasped as I felt his tongue against the base of my testicles and running a trail up towards my ass, “L-Lotor—“

All I received was a muffled reply that I could not understand as his tongue plunged within, exploring every corner it could. I shuddered at the sensation of his rough tongue flicking around inside me, teasing me. It wasn’t long before one of his hands slipped around again and began to stroke my growing erection.

“Let us see how many times I can bring you to your climax my _little Nova_.” I shuddered at the hot breath against my flesh; he quickly went back to tasting me and I welcomed the sensation.

“Probably—nnng—LOTOR!” I screamed as I quickly hit my second climax. I felt him pull his body away from mine again, my body shuddering from the loss of contact. I could hear the Prince begin to shift behind me, and a metal clang echoing throughout the room. It wasn’t long after that I felt the heat of his entirety against me; only this time there was nothing separating us, “L-Lotor.”

He was already so _slick_  and eager to enter. My body trembled underneath his weight as Lotor placed chaste kisses along my shoulders as slowly slide himself between my cheeks. I bit my lip in anticipation, eager to receive him, only Lotor continued to _tease_. Gently thrusting between my cheeks instead of entering me.

“Beg for it.” He purred into my ear and I whimpered, desperate for his cock to enter me.

“Please Lotor I need you.”

Without any delay in his response Lotor slipped himself inside me, slowly at first, allowing me to adjust to his size. We just stayed there in this position for a few moments; my mind beginning to feel a haze from all the pleasure the Prince was giving me.

“Lotor—I—please.” I gasped, ready for him to continue. With no delay in his response Lotor began to thrust himself into me. My moans began to echo throughout the room as the Prince picked up his pace. His own moans began to join mine in a chorus of pleasure.

“Louder. Moan louder for me.” Lotor commanded, gripping my hips firmly. I followed his request and began moaning for him and I could feel a growing burn in the pit of my stomach again.

His claws sunk into my hips as his thrust became harder, and faster; Lotor leaned over to bite at my neck and shoulders, letting his fangs sink deep into my flesh. I let out a ragged moan and I could feel blood trickle out from the wounds and run down my flesh. Lotor however never yielded, he only quickened his pace, leaving me a mess underneath him.

“Y-You feel so good—Oh Lotor!” I cried out, losing myself in the pleasure that I was receiving. Each thrust pushing me closer and closer to the edge, my body demanding that sweet release. By this point Lotor had already lifted my hips higher, my feet unable to touch the ground as Lotor continued to do as he pleased.

“I-I could say the same to you.” Lotor groaned, his grip on my hips growing tighter as he continues to slam against me. _How close was he to his own release,_  I wondered. It wasn’t long after that thought when Lotor let out a cry himself and with one final thrust he poured his seed deep within me. I felt him lean over me again, sinking his fangs into my shoulder, lapping up any of the blood that began to trickle out from the corners of his mouth. He left a chaste kiss where the fresh wound now lay and began leaving more kisses up towards my neck and jaw.

“L-Lotor.” I whimpered as we stayed in this position for what seemed like an eternity. Lotor bent over me, _encompassing_  me with his entire body. I felt Lotor’s heavy pants begin to even out as we lay there, my body feeling so worn out already. We continued to stay like this until a small beep filled the air between our pants.

“Prince Lotor the meeting you requested is about to start soon.” Acxa’s voice rang through the intercom located by the door and Lotor let out a heavy sigh.

“Very well Acxa I’ll be down in a few ticks.” Lotor replied to his General as he began pulling himself away from me. I let out a small whimper from the loss of his heat against me, “I will be back shortly to continue this my _little Nova_.”

I heard the Prince fumbling with his armor and the clink of metal clasps fitting together as he redressed himself.

“Wait, are you just going to leave me like this?” I cried out, another shudder coming from me as I felt his seed slowly seep out of me. I writhed against the rope restraints and whimpered.

“That was my plan, _little Nova_.” Lotor chuckled to himself as I heard him open the door and leave.

And so I lay there on our bed; my mouth left agape, and my ass in the air with his seed dripping out slowly. I continued to writhe in my restraints, desperate for more. I will lay here and wait for him, however long it will take.

______________________________________________________________

It felt like it had been vargas since Lotor left me to go to his meeting. I was desperate, needing to feel him pressed against me, _t_ o have him _inside me_. Yet I was left alone, blindfolded and bent over his bed, forced to wait for him. I thought about his hands running up and down my thighs, his teeth sinking into my flesh as he continued to find all those sweet spots. I let out a tired sigh, how much longer would I have to wait?

Not long I thought as I heard the door open, I lifted my weary head in the direction, “ _my Prince_?”

I heard a deep chuckle escape from his throat, bless the stars he has finally returned to me, “I see you have been patiently waiting for me.”

“Yes, I have.” I nodded quickly, yearning for his touch; which I quickly received as his gloved hand ran over my ass.

“How remarkable, I have been gone for three vargas and yet your skin is still so red, truly exquisite.” Lotor stated, cupping my ass in his hands and planting a kiss on one of the cheeks before moving to the other and biting down hard.

“Gaah—Lotor!” I whimpered, feeling his smug smirk against my flesh as he lapped at the beads of blood.

“I expect to hear more of that my _little Nova_.” He said to me. His hands moved away from me and I heard him shuffle behind me as metal hit the floor, which I assumed must have been his armour. I continued to hear more shuffling and the unzipping of his suit before feeling his bare hands begin to caress my upper legs and hips. Feel his hands running down my legs, lower and lower until he reached the bar that kept my legs separate. With a small clink he released the locks, giving me some more mobility. Lotor began moving himself and his hands back up my trembling body, grasping my hips tightly.

“This time I’ve made sure we will not be interrupted.” Lotor whispered against my neck, biting me softly. He picked me up and laid me out on the bed, letting his hands roam between my legs, his fingers finding my entrance and inserting a finger. A soft moan escaped my lips as he continued to use his finger to explore me.

“Y-you were the one who set the meeting though.” I whimpered, my back began to arch and my breath hitched when he plunged a second finger inside, beckoning me. He found that sweet spot in no time and continuing to stroke his fingers against it until I became a puddle in his hand.

“I suppose you are right about that, however I have made sure that the next meeting will not interrupt us.” He replied as his fingers continued to beckon me over the edge, my toes curling and head rolling back in pleasure.

“L-Lotor—” I moaned as I felt myself getting closer to climax, but when he stopped stroking that sweet spot I let out a soft plea of a whimper, “please—“

“Oh I am not finished yet my _little Nova_.” He said coyly as his hands slide to my hips again, and in one swift movement he pulled me above him. I could feel his hot breath as my body hovered above his face.

“What are you doing?” I gasped; I couldn’t contain my moans as his tongue flicked against my clit and his fangs gently grazed against it.

“Getting you to sit on my face my _little Nova_.” He replied pulling my hips closer to his face so he would not have to continue craning his neck, “now sit and relax.”

I nodded and did as commanded; lowering myself lower so he could gain the taste that he desired so. My back arched as his tongue slipped passed my lips and inside, gently stroking against the same spot his fingers were moments ago. I shuddered at the rough sensation of his tongue as it danced inside me, taunting me.

“Mmmnnff Lotor—ahh…” I gasp as his slurping got loud and his tongue began to press harder against me, diving as deep as he could to taste as much as he could. I began writhing in his hands as they continue to keep me anchored against his face, his claws digging into my sides in order to keep his hold.

“I-I- ohh—ahh!” I cried out as he moved his tongue from inside me to roughly pressing it against my clit swirling his tongue around, almost as if he was trying to spell something out. I pulled against the ropes that kept my hands tied, desperately wanting to weave my fingers in his hair and hold on for dear life as he continued to eat me out like a starved man.

His tongue kept edging me closer and closer, pulling out more and more pleasured moans from my lips. I could feel a burning sensation slowly coming over me and I knew my climax was going to happen any moment now, and Lotor could tell as well as he quickened his pace. He slid his hands down to my ass grasping it tightly as he gently used his fangs to nibble on my clit.

“Fff—fuck!” I cried out as I climaxed all over his face; and yet he continued to slurp up every drop of me that he could, determined to not miss any of it. I was left a panting mess, trembling above him, I whimpered, “L-Lotor please.”

He lifted me off of his face and down to his stomach, leaving me there for a moment. I could hear him as he finished licking away whatever mess I had left on his face before using his hands to push himself from laying down on the bed. I begged him, “ _my Prince_  please I _need_  you.”

“Patience my _little Nova_.” He whispered against my ear, his hair falling onto me brushing my shoulder. His hands came back to my hips, and he gently rubbed my sides for a moment before resting them on my ass.

I could only imagine how marked up my hips and ass would be by the end of this, but I did not care as long as it was _him_  that was leaving them.

I felt him move me lower, and I could feel how _excited_  he was to continue. Carefully he stood himself up and held me close to his body as he supported me. His claws dug in to get a firmer grip on me and he slowly lowered me onto his erection, using the imitation gravity of the ship and my body weight to his advantage to slide himself further inside me. I bit my lip and nuzzled my face against his chest, adjusting to his size.

“Oh Lotor—“ I softly moaned and he took that as his cue to begin moving his hips and arms to start thrusting his cock deep inside me. I wanted to cling to him, to hold him against me as he filled me, but all I could do was rest myself against him as he took control.

“You feel _amazing_.” He grunted, pushing his face into my neck and biting down. Oh how I loved this feeling; having him so deep inside me, while also feeling his fangs mark me as _his_. His pace quickened and I couldn’t help but moan louder as I was being drawn closer to the edge of my next orgasm.

The sound of our skin smacking against each other, the tingling sensation of my next orgasm coming closer, only made my desire stronger, and Lotor’s as well. His grunts and moans mixing with my own only kept bringing me to the edge, “Lotor I—“

Before I could even continue he bit down onto my shoulder, continuing to slam my hips against his as we were both brought over the edge; moaning each others names as he shot his seed into me. We stayed against each other for a moment, catching our breaths before he eventually pulled me off of his cock and lowered my body onto the floor in front of him. I was left kneeling in front of him, trembling, so I sat myself back against my feet as I continued to pant. I lifted my head up in an attempt to look at him even with my eyes covered, lips parted, “what are—“

I never got to finish before I felt the tip of his cock against my lips. I reached out with my tongue in response, attempting to gather a taste of our mixed fluids, “part your lips more for me.”

I did as I was told and opened my mouth as wide as I could, eager to please him. Lotor wasted no time sliding his cock into my mouth, placing his hands on my head and guiding me back and forth. A low moan rumbled from his chest as I started to flick my tongue on the underside of his cock. He responded by weaving one his hands fingers into my hair and began being more forceful, attempting to see how far he could go down my throat before I could take no more.

“Ahh—you can take so much of me I am impressed.” He moaned, dropping his other hand to my cheek as he continued guiding my head back and forth. He began caressing my cheek with his thumb. I continued to move my tongue as much as I could, hoping to help bring him over the edge. I could feel his slick precum beginning to slide out of the corners of my mouth, like someone drooling over a delicious meal set before them. And a meal he was.

It did not take much longer before Lotor became more forceful, gripping my hair tightly and quickening his pace, his own climax rising inside him. I gently moaned against him, the vibrations mixed with my tongue must have being enough to send him over the edge as he came deep into my throat, filling my mouth with his seed. I attempted to swallow as much as I could before he pulled himself back to admire his handy work, to look at his cum as it dripped out of the corners of my mouth and onto my neck and chest. I looked up towards him with my lips parted.

“Do you wish to continue my _little Nova_?” Lotor asked between pants.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I could possibly keep going _my Prince_.” I weakly shook my head. My body was still sore from earlier, and with _this_  on top of it I could barely move on my own. As Lotor began removing the blindfold I wearily turned my head to look at him with hazy, pleasured eyes.

“Never apologize for knowing your limits.” He bent down and picked me up off the floor, holding me close against him, “are you sore anywhere?”

He looked me in the eye, his beautiful blue irises filled with concern. I flashed him a soft smile and a light chuckle, “everywhere.”

I felt his hand slide behind my back, untying the rope that still had me bound. He laid me out onto our bed, placing me gently on my stomach. I tilted my head back to catch his gaze and ask, ” what are you doing?”

“Alleviating your aches my _little Nova_.” Lotor replied with a faint smile, and following those words I found him straddling my legs and beginning to gently massage my back. He started with my lower back, softly kneading out all the kinks in my muscles; I couldn’t help but let out a sigh of satisfaction.

“Ooo, right there.” I sighed contently as his hands continued to apply pressure to the same spot for a few more moments, “a little higher—Ah, I swear this is my favourite part.“

“It is mine as well.” Lotor replied, letting his hands roam higher and apply the right amount of pressure. Feeling his hands press into my back, working out all the knots and kinks that were left in my muscles, was the most relaxing thing I could experience.

“Is this something you would like to ever try again?” He asked as he continued to relieve my aches.

“I don’t think so, at least not the tying up part. I missed being able to hold you against me.” I replied, laying my head down against my arms and deeply sighing as his hands continued to press into my sore muscles, “not that I didn’t enjoy being used by you.” Lotor hummed softly before his response, “I cannot deny that I missed feeling you wrap your arms tightly against me as I plunge myself deeper inside you.”

A hot flush came over my face and I turned my head to give him a playful glare, “I never knew a Prince could be so vulgar.”

He chuckled softly and continued to press his hands into my back, working out all the tension in my body, “you will come to see many sides of me my _little Nova._ ”

“Mmhm, I never thought you would have such a magic touch.” He shifted himself further down the bed, and began massaging my upper legs, smirking at my words. I let myself melt into our bed as he continued to work out all the knots that were created during our little experiment.

“And I could say your mouth is quite magical as well.” He responded; I let out a soft moan as he pressed his thumbs into the kinks in my muscles, gently kneading the tension away. A small laugh escaped my lips and I smiled up at him, and he returned my smile with one of his own.

“Now let’s get you cleaned off.” He simply replied before lifting my body gently off the bed, holding me against him.

“Alright, as long as you do all the work.” I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, and nuzzling into him. I could feel his grip on me tighten as he began walking towards his private washroom.

“As you wish.”


	8. "Much Like Myself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something whipped up for Lotor appreciation day! I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Lotor scanned the surrounding atmosphere of the planet he landed on, an unnamed planet orbiting a dying star in the Bineua sector, deeming it safe enough to remove his helmet. The air was thin, and it was not hard for Lotor to tell at first glance that there was little vegetation left, at least in the area he found himself located in. He continued to observe the desolate planet, how the distant cliff sides seemed reminiscent of the ancient images of Daibazaal Lotor had managed to come across over his lifetime.

 

The air was hotter than he had anticipated, and Lotor found himself breaking into a slight sweat as he continued hiking through the deserted canyon towards the source of the signal his scanner is emitting. Lotor had found that the unnamed planet was showing readings of a substance he had been looking for, Trexle. A rare natural metal that has shown itself to be extremely resourceful in building structures designed to house extreme amounts of power, and Lotor intended to utilize that.

 

Lotor checked his scanner, noticing he was almost towards the deposit that was giving off the largest signal. Once he discerned the exact location he planned on sending a team of sentries to extract as much as possible from the deposit. Lotor approached a small outcropping of what could only be the tip of the massive deposit his scanner had picked up as it began belting out a repetitive sharp beep. He wasted no time in shutting the alarm off from the scanner and put it away in his back pouch before pulling up a small translucent screen, typing in the coordinates he had just reached. Shortly after he turned around and made his way towards his ship.

 

After one step Lotor could hear something behind him. _Strange_. He thought to himself. This planet has shown little to no signs of life up until now. He then heard that sound again, a faint cracked roar. This time when he looked down to the small outcropping of rocks he noticed a new addition. A small black lizard with pointed wings sat atop the highest point, almost glaring towards the exiled Prince. This creature was no larger than a fat space mouse, but that did not stop it from attempting to _intimidate_ Lotor by releasing its loudest roar yet.

 

Lotor found himself scoffing at the small winged creature, “you wish to challenge me _little one_?”

 

It let out another, smaller cracked roar spreading its wings out in an attempt to make itself seem larger. Lotor let out a light chuckle, “that does nothing to strike any fear in me.”

 

Lotor looked out to the desolate skyline, the greys and oranges bleeding together to create a beautifully bleak portrait of this dying planet. He found himself lost in thought, only to be brought back by another cracked roar. Lotor blinked several times before focusing on the tiny creature, “I suppose I cannot leave you here to die alone now can I?”

 

Lotor reached his hand out and held it steady for the creature, letting it crawl timidly onto his hand. Lotor felt how miniature the creature was in his hand; him being fully capable of completely enclosing it in his hand if he wished, and oh how warm this tiny creature in his hand, unnaturally warm. It let out another cracked roar before finding its courage again and scurrying its way up his arm, nesting itself in the hair behind his ear, using his ear as something to hold onto.

 

“Is that _really_ the best spot you could find?” Lotor asked despite knowing he’d never get a proper reply. He let out a small sigh before turn back towards his ship, this time along his way back he paid closer attention for anything resembling his new companion.

 

Lotor saw nothing. Not even an insect. And he began to think of how miraculous it was that he even came across this scaly sidekick.

 

“You are the last of your kind aren't you? Much like myself.” Lotor mused to the creature, “I believe I will call you Sincline.”

 

Lotor smiled to himself as he continued his way back towards his ship, _yes Sincline will do nicely._


	9. Scaly Sidekick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spur of the moment idea here, but this was too adorable not to actually write out  
> I hope you all enjoy : )
> 
> This is considered a sequel to "Much Like Myself"

This quintant Lotor found himself with his head held lazily in one hand while he began sifting through maintenance reports for his ship. Everything seemed to be in perfectly fine working order as he flicked through them at a constant pace. Lotor found himself completely unaware that his scaly sidekick had come down from their perch to see what he was up to.

 

Lotor’s new companion travelled everywhere with him, delicately wrapping herself around his ear and nestling into him. Lotor never complained about his new accessory. He found this creature, Sincline, to be a welcomed addition to his exile. He had noticed that the crack in Sincline’s roar had dissipated after the first quintant, and was now replaced with a much healthier, albeit faint roar; Lotor assumed that she must have been extremely dehydrated.

 

Sincline grew impatient as Lotor continued to quickly flick through his reports absentmindedly; almost ignoring his small scaly sidekick, and Sincline would have none of that. Sincline stretched her wings out and with one tiny powerful motion it found herself airborne. The small lizard flew right up towards Lotor’s hand, and landed on the back of it. Sincline opened and unhinged her jaw as wide as possible to prepare to bite Lotor, but before she could slam her jaw shut Lotor was already pulling her off delicately with his other hand.

 

“I see you are done with your nap already.” Lotor stated as he held Sincline in his fingers, her tiny legs dangling loosely in the air, “tell me Sincline, was attempting to bite my hand the only way you could get my attention?”

 

The small lizard hissed at him before blowing a small puff of smoke. Lotor enjoyed the attitude Sincline would give him, there were even times that the small lizard would bring a smile to his face, and a warmth to his chest. A warmth he never knew he could have, but one he has found himself desperate to keep, no matter the cost.

 

“You would be wise to tone down that attitude Sincline, you may not enjoy the consequences.” Lotor warned, a playful smirk crossing his lips. In return all Lotor received was another hiss.

 

_Try me._

 

“So much tenacity for such a miniscule creature, it truly is remarkable.” Lotor remarked, setting Sincline onto his shoulder, she attempted to nip at his finger as he pulled his hand back. Lotor’s smirk widened as he moved his hand back and poked Sincline on the forward, and before she could react he pulled his hand back.

 

Lotor repeated this for a few moments before Sincline roared towards him in frustration. He smiled at the tiny creature on his shoulder, “what? I thought you enjoyed this game.”

 

A small puff of smoke erupted from her mouth and Lotor let out a soft laugh. However his downtime with Sincline would soon be interrupted by an incoming transmission to his ship. Lotor sighed and gently pushed Sincline to move towards her perch, which she did reluctantly. Lotor reached out to allow the transmission to play, however once he did he soon found himself regretting it.

 

“Prince Lotor.” The ragged voice of Zarkon’s witch, Haggar, hummed over Lotor’s monitor.

 

“What do you want witch?” Lotor glared; he had very little patience for Zarkon’s witch.

 

“Your Lord father—“

 

“Do not waste my time pretending as if this has anything to do with him.” Lotor snarled.

 

“Fine, I need you to begin the next phase of the colony—“ She began, and Lotor found his blood boiling in rage.

 

“I told you deca-pheobs ago I will have _nothing_ to do with that colony any longer.” Lotor was prepared to tell her to leave him to his exile in peace before shutting of the connection, however he found restraint after he heard her reply.

 

“If you don’t want your Lord father to execute them all then you _will_ begin the next phase, I will send you the files.” And with that, she disappeared from his monitor, and Lotor was left to wallow in his frustration. Lotor found himself sinking deep into his chair, his face buried in his hands. Lotor was completely lost in thought, beginning to wonder if his efforts were all for naught.

 

Sincline crawled out from her spot and hopped down onto Lotor’s lap and began hissing at him, demanding his attention. Lotor moved his hands to view his scaly sidekick. When Sincline noticed that she had his attention she turned around blew out a large puff of smoke towards the monitor and roared at it. Lotor felt some of the anger lift from his shoulders as he watched the tiny Sincline stomp around on his lap in an attempt to distract him.

 

A smile crossed Lotor’s lips as he watched Sincline blow puffs of fire into the air, “now what have I told you about playing with fire while we are on the ship?”


	10. Home - LotorxMale!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor surprises his male human lover with a gift that he never thought he’d ever receive.

You gently laid your head into the palm of your hand as you looked up lazily into the vast expanses of space before you. It was a sight that never bore you no matter how many times you looked out at it. No matter how many times you’ve viewed the stars, no matter where you’ve been in this universe, it’s always been a unique sight with each viewing. However there was always one sight that you wish you could see again.

 

Those familiar stars in those familiar night skies, the shapes and patterns creating unique and fascinating stories with each one.

 

_Home_

 

To say you weren’t homesick would force you to lie to yourself, of course you missed Earth, you were taken away from it so long ago that you could barely remember what rain felt like, or the smell of chilled autumn morning. You couldn’t even remember your parent’s voices, your family nothing but a far distant memory fading away in your mind.

 

“Lost in thought again?” That deep voice pulled you out of those tattered memories back to the stars and reality. You turned your head towards the owner of such a soothingly deep voice, a reminder that not everything was terrible.

 

“Yes the stars are beautiful today.” You smiled at Lotor. Stargazing was an activity you both greatly enjoyed together, an activity where neither of you had to talk if neither was interested in doing so with the other content to listen to the steady breathing of their partner.

 

“They most certainly are.” Lotor replied, not taking his eyes off of you forcing yours to roll as a playful smirk crossed your lips.

 

“You weren’t even looking at them.” You quipped back watching a smile tug at his lips.

 

“It is difficult to notice the other stars when the most radiant one is right within my reach.” Lotor reached out and cupped your cheek in his hand, finding himself lost in your gaze.

 

“You’re so cheesy.”

 

“And I have told you I do not know what this cheese is you speak of.” Lotor dropped his hand from your cheek and turned towards the monitor on his ships dashboard, “do you remember what I told you the other quintant?”

 

“Ahhhh don’t start fires in the kitchen otherwise the ship might—“

 

“No not that,” Lotor’s eyebrows narrowed slightly, “I am referring to teaching you how to pilot one of my personal ships.”

 

Your eyes lit up. This was something Lotor always promised you, but never gave you the chance because he was always away in meetings with his Generals, but with them gone away on an important mission it was just you and Lotor. You found yourself almost bouncing from foot to foot in excitement.

 

“Really? Finally! I thought you had forgotten or something.” You grinned you were ecstatic for the chance; being a former slave to the Empire you never gained an opportunity to fly a ship before.

 

“You know I have been busy.” Lotor almost pouted, seemingly insulted by your comment.

 

“I know I know. When do we leave??” You asked eagerly.

 

“How does one varga sound?” Lotor replied smiling at your genuine nature.

 

Lotor was always amazed at how quickly you had changed after your initial arrival on his ship. You had changed from a meek and timid shell of yourself to someone who walked with confidence, someone who was unafraid to walk side by side with the exiled Prince. Lotor admired this strength within you, the strength to carry on through your hardships.

 

___________________________________________

 

You watched Lotor enter the ship first. As you stepped up into it you realized there was only one seat to share and a smirking Lotor watching you with dark eyes hidden behind his helmet.

 

“Oh, so this is the real reason you wanted to teach me in this ship.” This time a smirk crossed over your face as you crossed your arms.

 

“Guilty.” That playful smirk widened as you entered the ship and sat onto Lotor’s lap, shifting yourself against him as you find a comfortable position.

 

“Y’know it’s a good thing I’m small.” You pointed out.

 

“Yes a very good thing my little star.” Lotor found his arms slinking around your waist, “are you ready to begin?”

 

“Press this here to start to engine, then this here turns on the navigation system.” Lotor pointed towards the dashboard in front of you, and you followed this advice and pressed the screen starting the engine.

 

“Uh-huh got it, what’s next?”

 

“Excellent, now grab the controls and begin by pulling them back.” Lotor gestured to the two steering control levers on each side of the cockpit. You nodded softly and grabbed the metal handles, and did as instructed by pulling them back towards yourself. You felt the ship shudder and move slightly and you could see that the ship had now lifted off the ground and was floating aimlessly in the hanger.

 

“Woah this is incredible Lotor!” You exclaimed.

 

“We haven’t even left the hanger yet.” A faint smile graced Lotor’s lips. He loved how you wore your heart on your sleeve without a care, a luxury he never afforded himself, but he would do everything in his power to protect yours.

 

“Yeah but I got it to move!” You chimed back turning your head to catch his gaze. You loved the moments like this, where it was just you and Lotor. Where you two could just relax and just enjoy each other’s company.

 

“If this excites you so easily then I look forward to your reactions once we leave the hanger.” Lotor replied flashing you that warm smile and soft gaze that was reserved just for you.

 

“Let’s do it then!”

 

“Alright then, push the controls forward to turn on the rear thrusters.” Lotor sat back in his seat and watched as you followed his instructions carefully and began flying the ship forward.

 

You exited the ships hanger and began coasting outside of the main ship, staring in wonder at the massive ringed planet that is nearby. You watched the stars faintly twinkle through the rings of rock floating aimlessly around the massive celestial body.

 

“You are doing quite well for your first flying lesson.” Lotor told you, letting his arms drape around your waist, keeping you close to him.

 

“Thanks clearly, I’m a natural.”

 

“Do not let yourself get too arrogant my little star,” Lotor said, “if you do you may find yourself in danger in the future.”

 

“Yeah yeah.” You waved him off, “now show me how to do some cool flying tricks!”

 

“How about we stick with the basics for today?”

 

“Fine.” A pout crossed your lips. You continued to fly around the ringed planet with Lotor instructing you on different important aspects of flying.

 

___________________________________________

 

 

You two had been flying around for what seemed liked vargas before Lotor finally said, “my little star I am afraid this will have to be all for today, I have forgotten that I must make a stop before we return to my ship.”

 

“Fine, where are we going?” A pout erupted on your lower lip; you were enjoying this alone time you had with your Prince. You didn’t want it to end but you understood that all good things must come to an end, regardless if you want this or not.

 

“You will see.”

 

Lotor lifted his hands from your waist to take control of the ship and began flying the ship past planets that seemed familiar to you in odd ways, something like a distance memory. You watched the stars flit past you as Lotor continued to speed towards his destination.

 

“I will need you to close your eyes now my little star.” Lotor said softly.

 

“But why?” You asked.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“You know I trust you… fine, I will.” You replied, closing your eyes. You had no idea why Lotor would ask you to do this, but you obliged knowing that no harm could come out of it.

 

It felt like an eternity before Lotor finally landed the ship, “can I open my eyes now?”

 

“Yes”

 

 

You opened your eyes and look through the front window of the ship, noticing the familiar sight of red and yellow tinged trees. Your eyes began to widen in realization, your breath taken away.

 

_Home,_

_Lotor brought you home._

 

It took little time for you to get out of your seat and exit the ship, scrambling to make it outside. You could feel your heart swell the moment the bitter chill hit your face. You stared out at the scene in front of yourself, a small lake painted with vibrant reds and yellows along the edges of the water, the trees painting a beautiful sunset on the lake despite the suns high position in the sky. You looked beyond the trees to see faint mountains peaking in the distance. You could smell how _damp_ everything was. An intoxicating smell, something that you never realized how desperately you craved it. In the distance you could hear faint crowing and chittering in the distance. You were overcome with so many different emotions; coming back to Earth always felt like an impossible dream, but now you could no longer say that.

 

You found your knees becoming weak and with that you sunk to the ground, letting the tears flow freely from your eyes. You let everything wash over you, losing yourself in this whirlwind of emotions.

 

“Are you alright?” That deep, soothing voice called. Lotor brought you out of the whirlwind and you turned to look back at him. Lotor stood behind you with his helmet tucked under his arm, his silver hair being gently tossed by the autumn breeze.

 

“I—I—why Lotor?” You choked out your response. Your voice was cracked and shaky, you just couldn’t believe after all these years, you were finally home. Even if you knew you couldn’t stay forever, even if you had to leave, you knew that your home was safe, and that you could come back.

 

“I know you said you could never return here without having various problems arise for yourself, however I surmised that a simple visit should not cause any harm.” Lotor smiled, extending his hand to you, you took it and he pulled you back to your feet.

 

“Lotor—I—thank you, just thank you.” You wrapped your arms tightly around him, burying your face into his chest, doing everything in your power to contain your tears. Lotor returned the gesture, pulling you close to him and holding you tight, in this moment it was all the exiled Prince could do to comfort you.

 

“It was my pleasure, and if you would like my little star, we could attempt to make this a regular trip for ourselves.” Lotor said lifting your chin to have you look up at him.

 

“I would love that Lotor.” Tears welled in your eyes and he wiped them away. You stood up onto your tiptoes in an attempt to bring you closer to his height, a pout crossing your tear stained face as you realized you were still much to short to reach his lips with yours. It took little effort for Lotor to see what you wanted and complete the gap, leaning over into you and place his lips gently against yours, pulling you tightly against himself and holding you there.

 

You two pulled apart and stood there for a moment, admiring the beautiful scenery and each other’s company before returning to the ship, knowing that even if you can’t stay on Earth forever, but that you could at least come back to visit the planet you once called _home_.


End file.
